


Записки директора

by Bukan, Estet2015



Series: Призрачная королева [26]
Category: Frozen (2013), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Mulan (1998), Original Work, Slavic Mythology & Folklore, Sleeping Beauty (1959), Star Trek, Star Wars, Приключения Алисы - Кир Булычёв | Alice's Adventures - Kir Bulichev
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fairy Tale Style, Family Fluff, Gen, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-18 14:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estet2015/pseuds/Estet2015
Summary: Начало Янкиных приключений в своём мире. Действие происходит между первой и третьей частями романа "Призрачная королева".





	1. История первая. Знакомство

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bukan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/gifts).



> Фэндомы: К. Булычёв, «Приключения Алисы», авторские «Мир без имени» и «Ведро мя», а также "Хочется Дарта Вейдера", "Звёздный путь", русские сказки.  
> Герои: канонические, немного ООС. Списывать на отражённость миров.  
> Дисклаймер: половина не моё, поиграю и на место положу.
> 
> Как подарок на День рождения

Вступление  
Подготовка к Новому году шла вовсю. Анна и Ингрид были в гостях у родных ещё с сочельника, а Кристофф обещался быть ближе к проводам старого года – для короля готовили портал, а уж на троне на эти несколько часов кто-то да подменил бы…  
Девчонки закончили делать свой фирменный тортик, ему осталось только испечься… И пока Янка с сестрёнками, племяшкой и, конечно, мамой мирно сидели у камина. Наслаждались покоем, праздничной атмосферой и тем, что наконец-то собрались все вместе.  
– Как бы я жила без вас, родные! – Янка обнимала обеих сестрёнок.  
Её поцеловали в щёки сразу с двух сторон.  
– Мы бы без тебя тоже жили невесело, – вздохнула Анна. – Хорошо, что ещё до нас ты встретила отличных друзей!  
– Да, они все подъедут к ужину, – кивнула королева. – Дорогие, мне иногда кажется, что до встречи с вами я и не жила… Но ведь если начать вспоминать – была масса хороших моментов и интересных приключений.  
– А расскажи! – тут же стала просить младшенькая.  
– Да, расскажи, Яночка! – принцесса снова расцеловала сестрёнку. – А то ты ведь даже мне никогда толком об этом времени не рассказывала.  
– Простите, родные, просто не было повода вспомнить… С чего же начать? Итак, я тогда была директором Заповедника Сказок, а Милли и Каспер ещё не поженились…

1.  
Первый день на службе казался длинным. Яна пока стажировалась в качестве заместителя директора – опыта же никакого. Да и потом, она только-только появилась в этом мире и привыкала к новым реалиям. Вернее, к старым, давно придуманным, но хорошо позабытым. Иван Иваныч, её непосредственное начальство, пытался было по полной её не загружать, но авторша заартачилась:  
– Мне лучше полная занятость. Так получилось. Хочу забыть всё плохое в том мире, из которого сбежала…  
Иван, хоть и не был колдуном, всё понял и только покачал головой.  
– Здесь постоянный график или что-то неординарное всё время случается?  
– Это же Заповедник миров! Всё время что-то случается необычное, – подмигнул директор.  
– Надеюсь, не шокирующее, шеф?  
– Ну, когда как, Ян. Мы с Василием уже ко всему приучены…  
– Ну понятно, – улыбнулась заместитель и кивнула. Она уж сама присмотрится, как и что, разберётся во всём – времени у неё целая вечность.

Самым неожиданным для Янки знакомством оказался местный дракон, живший при старинном замке на территории Заповедника. Ящер был большой, красный и огнедышащий. Последнее обстоятельство он скрывал из-за пожарной безопасности. А в замке был какой-то музей, и ещё там проводили свадьбы и реконструкторские вечеринки. Наша героиня бывала там частенько. Сперва, конечно, испытала шок. Но потом, втянувшись, страха уже не ощущала. Только любопытство. Дракона звали Фенрир, и оказался он вполне приличным ящером. И даже вегетарианцем, что тоже приятно удивило. 

Их мирную беседу прервал какой-то чудак в доспехах и на коне. Сделал вид, что якобы «спас» колдунью от хищника, а потом грохнулся на одно колено (уже заржавевшее) и выдал целую тираду:  
– «Я злодея зарубил,  
Я тебя освободил!  
И теперь, душа-девица,  
На тебе хочу жениться!» – и чего-то голос у рыцаря был, как у подростка-школьника.

Янка переглянулась с драконом и покрутила пальцем у виска в адрес «спасителя». Тот же, когда откинул с глаз забрало, узрел перед своим носом выразительную фигу:  
– Видал?  
– Я ж пошутил…  
– Вот и вали отсюда, женилка ещё не выросла! – стажёрка развернула подростка задом к себе и дала парню воистину волшебного пенделя, щелчком пальцев испарив доспехи. – Школу сперва закончи!  
– Сурово ты с ним, – хмыкнул новый знакомый, когда мальчишка убежал, что-то ворча себе под нос и потирая ушибленный зад.  
– А нефиг к взрослым людям со всякой ерундой приставать! – буркнула недовольно Янка. – Я его, между прочим, за язык не тянула!  
– А вдруг он родителям нажалуется?  
– Кто? Этот школяр? Да он вообще не из нашего мира! Пусть жалуется, кому хочет! – хмыкнула магичка, пожав плечами. – Ладно, я домой… 

Дома ребята заметили загадочный вид своей создательницы, но спрашивать пока не спрашивали. Захочет, расскажет сама. Она и рассказала.  
– Странный какой-то, – пожала плечами Рина, выслушав. – Но и пинка ему давать не стоило, думаю. Хотя и тебя понять тоже можно.  
Янка лишь кивнула. Потом добавила:  
– Он, наверно, меня с кем-то перепутал. Я поняла это, когда он уже ушёл. Ладно, может, снова его в наш мир занесёт. Хотя, сильно сомневаюсь… 

 

Пашка Гераскин, после того как ему дали воистину волшебного пенделя, долго искал непростую полянку, но переход открылся лишь тогда, когда мальчишка очень сильно захотел домой, просто подумав о друзьях и маме.  
– О, рыцарь явился! – насмешливо протянул Аркаша. – Где твои доспехи, сэр Ланселот?  
– Не смешно, знаешь ли… Я, кажется, был в другом мире…  
– Паш, сейчас не смешно уже мне, – скептически заявил Сапожков.  
– А я и не шутил!  
– Ты про что? – тут вернулась и Алиса.  
Пашка резко обернулся и чуть не упал со стула:  
– Ты здесь? И уже успела переодеться?  
– А я никуда и не уходила, и всегда так одеваюсь, – недоумённо пожала плечами девочка.  
Рыжий приятель Пашки только выразительно покрутил пальцем у виска за спиной неудачливого романтика, а вслух произнёс:  
– Похоже, Пашка перегрелся!  
– Да не перегрелся я! Там ещё дракон был, огромный и красный. И это не Кузя… И замок, похожий на средневековый…  
– Это уже становится интересным! – тут оживилась Алиса. – Как туда добраться?  
– А я знаю? Я просто не понял, когда туда перешёл. Просто ехал на лошади, с закрытым забралом… а там нарвался на какую-то взрослую девицу, а думал, что это ты…  
– Почему именно взрослую?  
– Потому что она крикнула мне, чтоб я сперва школу закончил… и она ведьма…  
– Что? Их не бывает!  
– Аркаша, подожди!  
– А, ну да, у нас же свой специалист по волшебникам и сказкам! – ехидно протянул Аркаша Сапожков, относившийся к науке серьёзно.  
– Почему ты решил, что она ведьма? – продолжала допрос Алиса.  
– А где тогда мои доспехи? Один миг были, и в следующий миг их уже нет! Не бывает так! А потом… потом она дала мне пинка…  
При последних словах рыжий приятель прыснул со смеху. Потом попытался отбиться от возмущённого Гераскина.  
– А ну тихо! – прикрикнула на обоих Алиска. – Дорогу надо отыскать непременно! А как ты тут оказался?  
– Просто подумал…  
Алиса закусила губу, что-то обдумывая. Потом дёрнула за руки обоих мальчишек в сторону дверей (вся компания сидела в лаборатории):  
– А ну-ка, пошли! Будешь думать в обратную сторону!  
– Куда? Мне домой надо позвонить, мама беспокоиться будет! – стал вырываться Пашка.  
– Мы быстро, никто ничего не заметит!  
– А вдруг там время идёт по-другому? – задал резонный вопрос Аркаша. – У нас, может, не пройдёт и двух минут, а у них – возможно целый год пролетит!  
– Или наоборот… ладно, чего только ради любопытства не сделаешь! 

2.  
– …двигайся плавно, не делай резких движений – поранишь противника! – Сара давала наставления по ходу тренировочного поединка. – Ты должна не ранить, а только уколоть. И не давать противнику уколоть себя.  
– Хорошо. Ты где училась? – постигая уроки, параллельно спрашивала Янка.  
– В школе спортивная секция была, а потом я втянулась. Во-первых, в спортивной форме всегда, а во-вторых, это красиво!  
Авторша усмехнулась уголком губ и пропустила укол.  
– Не зевай!  
Сталь звенела и сверкала на солнце (подруги занимались в саду особняка, на просторной лужайке), погода была прекрасная и не жарко. После тренировки всей компанией собрались на террасе под навесом и пили чай со вкусняшками. После чаепития Янке пришлось снова вернуться в Заповедник.

Ребята проявились в этом мире уже втроём и сразу наткнулись на огромного чёрного кота с галстуком-бабочкой.  
– Мама! – от неожиданности вскрикнула Алиса, но потом успокоилась, поняв, что от котяры никому вреда не будет.  
– Мр-ряу! – испуганный Василий тож подскочил. – Предупреждать надо!  
– Он… говорящий…  
– Угу, и чего тут удивительного? – котяра поправил лапой галстук.  
– Он такой же говорящий, как и я, как и все остальные, – послышался спокойный голос позади троицы. Ребята обернулись, и Пашка сразу узнал свою «обидчицу»: та спокойно возвышалась над троицей, скрестив руки на груди, в светлых куртке, футболке, брюках с кармашками и немного поношенных кроссовках. Ветерок легонько трепал Янкину светло-русую шевелюру. А на куртке висел бейджик с именем «Яна Белая» и надписью под ним – «Замдиректора Заповедника сказок. Бакалавр белой магии». – Знакомьтесь, это кот Василий, местная знаменитость и здешний гид.  
– Здрас-сьти, – немного испуганно промямлил кто-то из троицы. Котяра крутанул пышным хвостом в знак приветствия и театрально поклонился.  
– Вы так и не представились, – замдиректора оглядела гостей.  
– Я Алиса Селезнёва, а это Пашка и Аркаша, – осмелела девчонка.  
А Янка теперь поняла, откуда она знает , уже виденного, из этой троицы – знакомый же фэндом. 

Над ними промчалось авиатакси, обдав ветерком всю компанию. Ребята поняли, что они почти как дома, и успокоились.  
– Прошу в контору! Здесь недалеко.  
Домик конторы, в два этажа, был целиком из тёмного дерева, с красивыми белыми наличниками на окнах, широкая терраса огорожена дубовой оградой, скамьи и широкий стол тоже были из дуба. Даже пол на террасе – из дубовых досок. Если б над домиком не торчала большая тарелка спутниковой антенны, ребята подумали бы, что цивилизация сюда ещё не добралась.  
– Здесь только антураж такой, – объяснила Янка. Она расстелила на столе скатерть-самобранку и заказала обед на десять человек. И словила на себе не менее удивлённые взгляды. – И магия соседствует с наукой! Собственно, магия – та же наука, только это ещё одна ветвь физики, сочетающая в себе все направления классической науки. И так же изучается в местных университетах. Но это для тех, у кого врождённые способности к магии.  
Гости отлично подкрепились. Еда ничуть не напоминала им еду из вакуумных комбайнов, а была домашней и живой. 

3.  
Звонок видеотелефона прервал беседу. На экране появилось изображение Рины:  
– Привет, Ян, ты где пропала?  
– В Заповеднике ещё, но я сейчас приеду. И я не одна, со мной гости, – Янка хитро улыбнулась.  
– Ну, хорошо, будем ждать! – улыбнулась волшебница и отключилась.  
От приглашения никто отказаться не смог. Авиатакси приземлилось прямо перед домом, где жила Янка, когда прибыла в этот мир. 

Ребята ждали и ужинать не садились. Янка представила своих спутников.  
– Весьма приятно, – улыбнулась хозяйка дома, приятная молодая рыжеволосая женщина, – мы вам очень рады! – и незаметно подмигнула Янке.  
Та передала мысленно: «Могу я ещё свою подругу-соавтора пригласить? Ты хозяйка, Риш, решай».  
«Зови, конечно». 

Посреди разговора магичка куда-то вышла. А вернулась уже с незнакомой девушкой (на самом деле матерью двоих детей), которую представила:  
– Знакомьтесь, это моя подруга-соавтор, Софья. Она живёт в том мире, где я жила и откуда мне пришлось уйти по непреодолимым обстоятельствам.  
– Здравствуйте, – воодушевлённо поздоровалась со всеми Соня. – Рада вас всех видеть. Особенно здесь, в этом мире, полностью придуманном и созданном Яной.  
Та смутилась и покраснела. И как-то съёжилась под недоумёнными взглядами подростков.  
– Ну, так правда же. И не бойся, от скромности не помрёшь.  
– Ну, ладно-ладно, – улыбнулась создательница-автор. И намагичила гору сладостей на журнальном столике. И ощущала на себе изумлённые взгляды юных гостей, хоть и видели они надпись на Янкином бейджике – «Бакалавр белой магии», но глазам поверить было трудно.  
Потом компания разговорилась. Все чувствовали, будто сто лет были знакомы. И постепенно привыкли к здешним чудесам.  
– И я рада, Ян, что у тебя всё в порядке! – заявила Соня.  
– Спасибо ребятам, – ответила Янка и подмигнула Рине. – Обо мне потом, надо уделить внимание гостям! 

Про Остров Янка только упомянула, сказав, кто там водится.  
– Знаю, что на Земле динозавры миллионы лет как вымерли, но я задала этот мир в таких координатах, что здесь завры до сих пор живут, – объяснила магичка. – Если что-то нужно, обращайтесь к ребятам, они создали Парк, – прорекламировала Янка друзей.  
– Ого, обязательно!  
– Если есть желание бывать тут в гостях, я налажу портал, – проговорила Янка. – Мы к звёздам не летаем, пользуемся Переходами, потому что так быстрее. Да и кто знает, за сколько времени долетишь до той или иной точки в пространстве? А если корабль сломается? Так что звёздные корабли – штука ненадёжная, если рассуждать логически. Хотя, каждый мир пусть выбирает сам, что ему близко и удобно. 

Постепенно она «увела» разговор в сторону гостей и внимательно слушала. У камина возлежал котяра, которого не сразу заметили в пылу всеобщего знакомства и разговоров. Гостей, торопившихся домой, проводили. Янка на прощание извинилась перед одним из ребят. Осталась Соня, которой было что рассказать. Но это уже утром. А пока все разошлись по комнатам. Предстоял ещё день знакомств и интересных новостей.  
– Спасибо тебе! – горячо зашептала подруга-соавтор, когда вышли на веранду после завтрака.  
– Ну, я ж помнила, что ты любишь этот фэндом. А тут такое совпадение, – ответила Янка, придерживая Соню под руку. – Звёзды сошлись удачно.  
– Ну, я не только этот люблю. У меня, сама знаешь, их много. Кое-что переделываю.  
– Знаю. Про Электроника ещё, – улыбнулась Янка.  
– Ты новое ничего не пишешь? – это Соня спросила уже потом, когда собрались большой компанией у камина.  
– Пока мыслей никаких нет, да и когда? Я постоянно в Заповеднике. Выдаются свободные минуты, но и тогда я в тетрадке только.  
«Прости, Риш, что я так раскомандовалась».  
«Всё в порядке, не бери в голову. Ты всё правильно делаешь!» – передала Рина и тепло улыбнулась.  
Потом Янка тихонько общалась с приютившими её друзьями-созданиями, Соня присоединилась. Только одного персонажа не было дома: Милли уехала куда-то далеко на съёмки. Каждому нашлось, что обсудить. А Янка забыла на время о своём прошлом и излучала лишь позитив. 

Когда Янка «вытянула» подругу-соавтора в свой мир, она остановила там время. Но всё равно Соня начала скучать по дому. Янка с ребятами показали ей за короткое время много всего, от чего Соня просто обалдела. Но пришло время возвращаться.  
– Ладно, ты давай знать иногда, что всё хорошо. А у меня и так всё теперь отлично, – улыбнулась авторша на прощание.  
– Я вижу. И рада за тебя, что ты нашла, наконец, тот мир, где тебе хорошо и где тебя любят! – отозвалась Соня.  
Она попрощалась с тёплой компанией и вернулась к себе. Они будут встречаться, только Янке путь в тот мир заказан навсегда. Нечего помнить плохих людей и напоминать себе о них, потому что хороших гораздо больше, включая ту же Соню.

Интермедия  
После первой рассказанной истории Янка малость потупилась под несколько укоризненными взглядами.  
– Нет, я, конечно, всё понимаю, – Анна слегка улыбалась, – наверно, я бы с этим Пашкой поступила сходным образом, нахалов надо ставить на место…  
– Но он всё же просто обознался, сестрички, – закончила за неё Эльза.  
– И да, мне Рина тогда тож малость попеняла. Ну а шо он ко мне клеился, как к ровеснице? – это «шо» вместо «что» придавало дополнительного колориту, как считала сама Янка.  
Сестрички засмеялись.  
– С этой точки зрения ты абсолютно права, – подмигнула Анна. – Но это ж было не на тебя направлено, а именно что на ровесницу.  
– Но и фигуру из трёх пальцев тож показывать не надо было, – прыснула Янка и, вспомнив, покраснела. Маман только покачала головой.   
А Эльза даже тоже покраснела.  
– Если б Хансику такого пенделя прописать, но откуда ж я знала тогда?   
– Ничего, сестричка, ты и так нам с ним отлично помогла!  
– Надеюсь, дорогие мои, что больше злодеи не сунутся. Давайте я вам ещё немного весёлых моментов поведаю? У меня есть ещё истории, – улыбнулась её величество.  
– Конечно! – все принялись слушать.


	2. История вторая.  Таинственный лес

1.  
После первого знакомства эта троица (Пашка, Аркаша и Алиса) из соседнего мира заходила пару раз, Янка свозила их на Остров. Ребята набрали там материала для своих исследований и вернулись домой. Сама же авторша решила прогуляться по территории Заповедника, разузнать, кто конкретно поселился в её владениях. И, если что, завязать полезные знакомства. Проводником ей в этом стал кот Василий. Он частенько шастал по самым тёмным закоулкам парка, знал каждую букашку. А вот у самой Янки не хватало на это почему-то времени. 

Для похода сочинительша оделась в камуфляжные куртку и брюки, а также высокие ботинки-берцы (вдруг клещи? Эти противные насекомые могут заразить какой-нибудь мерзкой болячкой) и вышла ранним утром на тропу исследований. На развилке дорог её ждал Василий, почему-то в ботфортах, как у Кота в Сапогах. Шляпы с пером не хватало.  
– Ладно, – вздохнула магичка и махнула рукой, – пошли… искать приключений на свою задницу…  
– Надеюсь, мы скоро вернёмся, – пробурчал котяра. – Так в животе урчит…  
– Ну, это уж от тебя зависит.

И так эта парочка шла, пока не забрела на полянку. Болота тут заметно не было, и то хорошо, но ближе к лесу Янка заметила замшелую покосившуюся избушку. Из трубы шёл дым. Колдунья с котярой переглянулись и пошли к этому странному строению.  
Кое-где между серых от времени брёвен свисала многовековая пакля, под крышей болталась на ветру паутина. А сама избушка покоилась на куриных лапках. Да что-то мощные лапки были – не драконьи ли?  
– Типичное жилище Бабы-Яги, – тихонько промурчал Васька.  
Янка только стояла и таращилась, силясь вспомнить, что надо говорить в таких случаях.  
– Избушка-избушка, повернись к лесу задом, к нам передом! – провозгласила, наконец, замдиректора, уперев левую руку в бок.  
Избушка долгое время не подавала признаков жизни.  
– Что, дома никого нет? – переглянулись путники.  
Потом с кошмарным треском строение начало разворачиваться подслеповатыми, давно не мытыми окнами к лесу, а к нашим героям – дверьми.  
– Заходите, гости дорогие! – послышалось изнутри, и рассохшаяся дверь со страшным скрипом открылась.  
– Надо же, родила! – тихонько съязвил Васька, за что получил от начальницы лёгонький подзатыльник.  
– Повежливей! – прошипела ему Янка. – День добрый, хозяюшка! – а это вслух хозяйке дома.  
– И тебе не болеть! – из дверей высунулась голова древней бабки, повязанная ветхим платком. А из-под плата торчали седые лохмы. Одета бабка была в какое-то рубище трёхсотлетней давности. Похоже, бабуся давненько одёжу не меняла… – Никак, добрый молодец пожаловал? Или мои подслеповатые глаза меня обманывают? – проскрипела бабка, прикладывая морщинистую ладонь к глазам, потому что солнце слепило.  
– Обманывают, бабуся, обманывают! – пропел слащаво кот Василий. – Девица это.  
– А, и ты тут, охламон, – старуха сплюнула куда-то вбок.  
– Что ж вы, бабушка, моего помощника не жалуете? – спросила волшебница.  
– Пусть нос свой не суёт, куда не просют! – отрезала Баба-Яга голосом Милляра. Хотя сама римским профилем похвастаться не могла.  
– А это ему по должности положено, Ягусь! – Янка говорила уже уверенней, полностью полагаясь на свою магию и бессмертие, не так давно обретённое. Колдунья бесстрашно смотрела на собеседницу, прищурившись, как Ленин на броневике. – Как и мне, как заместителю директора Заповедника!  
Бабка, видать, просканировала гостью и признала в ней колдунью посильнее себя. А потому заметно притихла и кивнула на домик: входите, мол. И скрылась внутри. 

Янка подмигнула котяре и кивнула: иди давай! По иссохшимся доскам низенькой лестницы гости прошли в домик. И остановились как вкопанные: всё это так сильно не соответствовало ожиданиям – ни тебе плесени, ни прогнившего пола. Помещение, увеличенное заклинанием пятого измерения, поражало воображение: на полу ламинат, у стены – югославская стенка времён дружбы народов с братским СССР, а внутри стенки сверкал ГДР-овский фарфоровый сервиз, рядом же стояла тумба с – внезапно – плазменной панелью метровой диагонали. С натяжного потолка свисала люстра из чешского хрусталя. И ковры по стенам. Даже на диване в углу! И шкура белого медведя у кресла-качалки.  
– Кучеряво живёшь, бабуся! – присвистнула Янка, отошедши от шока. – А налоги хоть платишь? На какие шиши такой интерьерчик? Не с пенсии же?  
– А ты деньги в моём кошельке не считай! – осклабилась бабка. – Это всё я честно наколдовала!  
– А лицензия на магическую практику у тебя есть? – продолжала наседать замдиректора на бабку, как Сталин на врагов народа. – Вот позвоню в Управление магии, там тебе живо разъяснят и подскажут политику партии!  
Всю дорогу Янка, конечно, прикалывалась. Никуда она сообщать не собиралась. Просто настроение хорошее и попугать бабку хотелось, в шутку, вестимо, а та приняла всё за чистую монету, бедняга.  
– Прости меня, дуру старую! – запричитала вдруг Яга, бросившись в ноги молодой чародейке.  
– Ладно-ладно! Поднимайся давай, нечего своим прикидом от Версаче полы подметать! – острый глаз магички сразу зацепил стилизацию бабкиной одёжи под колоритные лохмотья. А так старо и древне выглядело… – Кого ещё в лесу знаешь?  
– К Лешему сходи.  
– Чего?  
– Она тебе Лешего рекомендует! – подсказал до сих пор молчавший кот. – Что, мол, ещё с ним познакомиться надо.  
– Ладно, побываем и у Лешего. Но налоги надо платить, Ягусь!  
– Может, пообедаешь, красна девица?  
– Что, жабы да жуки? – криво усмехнулась колдунья, полуобернувшись от двери.  
– Упаси, силы небесные! – в страхе отмахалась Баба-Яга. – Французское блюдо, «лягушачьи лапки в соусе бешамель».  
– Нет такого блюда! – отрезала Янка, не сообразив в пылу, что сей кулинарный шедевр вполне может и существовать. – Да и потом, я жабами не питаюсь! Счастливо оставаться! – махнула рукой волшебница и вышла на свежий воздух. И вдохнула полной грудью. Василий уныло плёлся за ней: его кишки исполняли арию голодного и настоятельно требовали пожрать.  
– Пошли кафешку искать! – кивнула коту Янка и пошла к видневшейся вдалеке линии электропередач. 

 

2.

Путники, покинув бабкину избу, углубились в лес, к грунтовке. Та вывела их к шоссе, по которому в обе стороны неслись машины – такое знакомое Янке зрелище. Придорожная кафешка была на другой стороне, а до светофора пилить было далёко. Потому Янка приняла решение телепортироваться на другую сторону вместе с котом. Через миг они уже стояли перед дверями местного «салуна», хозяином которого оказался отставной солдат, пожилой пенсионер. Всяких заморских деликатесов он не признавал, был верен только русской кухне: кашки там всякие, щи из кислой капусты, от которых потом живот пучило. А из напитков – дедовские квасы. По дороге кот Васька откопал какую-то ржавую железяку, оказавшуюся старым топором.  
– Ты ничего лучше не мог найти? – усмехнулась магичка.  
– Я это в металлолом сдам! – обиженно мяргнул котяра, но мужественно тащил находку с собой.  
Янка только головой покрутила. Пока она рассматривала цены у барной стойки, котяра устроился в дальнем углу за столом.  
– Чего желаете, гости дорогие?  
Янку напугало внезапное появление хозяина. Колоритный дядька, чем-то похожий на актёра Булдакова из «Особенностей национальной охоты»: в полосатой синей тельняшке без рукавов, на левом бицепсе татуировка десантника. Обветренное лицо дедка и прищуренный левый глаз его говорили о богатом боевом прошлом ветерана. На голове – седой ёжик жёстких волос.  
– Закусить чего-нибудь, дедуля! Мой питомец готов сожрать динозавра! – заявила магичка. – Ну и мне чего-нибудь полегче…  
– Самое полезное – это каша! – объявил старый солдат. – Только мяса у меня нет…  
– Ну, из чего есть, то и ладно. Из топора сваришь? – усмехнулась вдруг Янка.  
– Спрашиваешь! Тащи!  
Колдунья переместила металлолом на стойку к вящему неудовольствию Василия, который мечтал о теневом доходе со сдачи металлолома. Хозяин легко подхватил топор и скрылся на кухне, а Янка подсела к коту и потрепала того за ухом примирительно:  
– Потом ещё найдёшь!  
Василий тяжко вздохнул и смирился. Через некоторое время хозяин притащил огромную чашку пшёнки с маслом. Там плавал Васькин металлолом. Вернее, уже бывший, превратившийся в огромный кусок говядины. Как магичка, Янка «видела» на молекулярном уровне цепочку превращений. Но как этот дедок так умудрился? Впрочем, все вопросы потом.  
– А мяясоо? – обиженно протянул Васька.  
– А это что, в каше? Не мясо? – удивлённо обратила его внимание магичка-авторша и взялась за ложку. Вторую взял в лапы котяра. И оба принялись за обе щёки уминать полезный для здоровья продукт. Потом на столе появились два жбана – один с квасом для Янки, другой с молоком – для кота.  
Расплатилась Янка теми деньгами, которые прихватила из старого мира – российскими рублями. Бывший десантник сразу смахнул бирюзовенькую тысячерублёвую к себе в кассу.  
– Сдачу оставьте себе! – махнула ему магичка, и они с котом вперевалочку выползли из заведения, сытые и довольные.  
– Вот ворюга! – взъелся котяра, когда они с Янкой отошли на приличное расстояние от заведения общепита. – Даже сдачу зажилил!  
– Да ну на хрен! – махнула рукой колдунья. – Пусть забирает! Это ему за магию! – и подмигнула.  
– Не понял!  
– Потом расскажу, когда в Светлый вернёмся. Не всё так просто с этим солдатом… Пошли к Лешему!

3.  
В отличие от первых двух персонажей, Леший не был таким дружелюбным и разговорчивым. Это угрюмое, поросшее мхом существо постоянно пряталось в стволе огромного дерева. Когда дерево спилили, Леший окончательно обозлился на людей и пытался всячески навредить. Так и его понять можно: как бы вы себя повели, если бы на ваш участок вломились неизвестные и сломали ваш дом? Вот так же и Хозяин лесной.  
Его глаза сверкали, когда рядом кто-то проходил. Иногда под ноги прохожему протягивались корни, и идущий спотыкался и падал. Тогда отовсюду раздавался мерзкий хохот.  
А теперь чего-то леший вёл себя тихо. Видно чуял Силу великую и не смел колобродить. Но котяру всё ж напугал. Да так, что тот с истеричным мявом взлетел на самое высокое дерево, прямо в своих ботфортах с отворотами.  
– Ты чего, охренел? – вскинула голову магичка. – Слезай оттуда!  
– Я боюсь! – выл Васька, будто веник увидел.  
– Да слезай, я же здесь! – и магией скинула кота на мягкий мох. – Чего ты там перепугался?  
– Там… снежный человек! – Васька потирал лапой ушибленное пространство над хвостом.  
– Ага, прям в наших краях и бродит! Леший это! – уже спокойно объяснила Янка перепуганному питомцу. – Пошли, спросим, чего ему надо.  
– А… может, не надо?  
– Я магичка, он Леший. У нас разные магические категории! – хмыкнула волшебница. – Теперь сам подумай, кто сильнее.  
Васька вздохнул и успокоился.  
– Выходи давай! – крикнула Янка в пространство. – Я тебе вреда не причиню!  
– А твоё чудовище?  
– Сам ты чудовище! – выглянул котяра из-за Янкиной спины.  
– Васька, прекрати! – одёрнула кота замдиректора. – Не бойся его, он всего лишь кот.  
– Ладно, – прошелестел Леший и предстал перед путниками в человеческом виде. Теперь на пеньке сидел старый-старый дед с длинной седой бородой, в сером пиджачке и штанах, заправленных почему-то в валенки. Это летом-то! Хотя, в лесу света из-за деревьев не хватало и было прохладно, даже Янка поёжилась.  
Дедок опирался на крючковатую палку и напомнил магичке мастера Йоду – такой же маленький и древний, жалко, что не зелёный…  
– И чего мы путников пугаем? – склонилась колдунья.  
– Надо ж показать, кто здесь Хозяин, – скрипучим голосом ответил Леший. – Половину леса вырубили, а восстанавливать не собираются. И дом мой, моё дерево, вырубили…  
– А вот это уже варварство! – согласилась замдиректора и покачала головой. – Я поговорю с Иваном Иванычем, моим начальником, и мы что-нибудь придумаем. Может, акцию сделаем – и народ хотя бы новые деревья посадит. Или в Ратушу заявку отправлю для принятия закона на принудительное восстановление лесных угодий. Или сама наколдую…  
– Хорошо бы, – снова проскрипел «мастер Йода». – А ты не похожа на тех колдуний, которых я знал… те были злые… особенно одна, которая оставила в лесу какую-то девчонку… и пыталась отравить…  
– Давно это было ведь… И Белоснежка давно выросла, – усмехнулась Янка. – Просто я за справедливость.  
– Это и радует. Ладно, да пребудет с тобой Сила, Светлая колдунья! – Леший склонился и пропал, словно его и не было. А среди деревьев мелькнула высокая худая фигура, обросшая ветками и мхом, с горящими в темноте глазами.  
– Ты чего-то поняла? – пришёл в себя котяра.  
– Я дала ему надежду и обещание. И я должна выполнить это обещание! Пошли в контору! 

Иван сидел за столом и с кем-то оживлённо переговаривался по видеотелефону, когда в кабинет ввалились Янка и кот Василий. Уставшие, но полные впечатлений от инспектирования. Магичка плюхнулась в кресло в углу, а Васька – у камина. И оба терпеливо ждали окончания разговора.  
– Ну и как сходили?  
– Отлично! – Янка поведала начальнику о прогулке и под конец заявила: – А лес надо исправить, а то люди будут далеко обходить те места…  
– Согласен. Что предлагаешь?  
– Акцию «Посади дерево». Если что, сама наколдую. Но лучше из питомника.  
– Ладно, сейчас свяжусь, с кем надо, – подмигнул директор, тайно влюблённый в свою подчинённую. 

К всеобщему удовольствию, всё завершилось удачно. Акция прошла на ура, было много народа и посажено много саженцев. И Леший успокоился и больше не пугал людей. А в Светлом Янка рассказала ребятам, а потом быстренько, чтоб не забыть, записала всё в дневник.

Интермедия  
После второго рассказа она, подперев руками голову, глядела на близких.  
Те улыбались. Эмоциональнее всех среагировала племяшка:  
– Это же так здорово, тётя Инге! У нас волшебные существа совсем другие, о таких я и не слышала!  
– Я ж… долгое время в России жила… начиталась местного фольклора и решила в свой, созданный мир напихать, – проговорила Янка, смущаясь. – Когда в вынужденном изгнании жила… вернее, пыталась выжить… прости, сестрёнка, – Янка пожала руку Эльзе. Та всегда болезненно реагировала на такие Янкины воспоминания.  
Эльза обняла сестричку, расцеловала и осторожно поглядела на маму – вдруг снова начнёт посыпать голову пеплом. Но та не стала – только вздохнула. Потом спросила совсем о другом:  
– А они свои, местные? Не из Заповедника?  
– Местные, конечно. Вот и денежки пригодились, которые я прихватила из старого мира, – обнимая принцессу в ответ, проговорила Янка. – Я даже удивилась тогда, что хозяин заведения их в оплату принял без вопросов.  
– Мне очень интересно, – прищурилась Маргит, – куда он потом их дел. Неужели через Заповедник между мирами шатался, или ещё как-то? И жив ли ещё этот дедок, интересно. Хотя если он правда колдун…  
– Немножко колдовского в нём было, – кивнула Янка. – И, скорее всего, между мирами ходил…  
– Я бы разыскала эту личность. Потом как-нибудь…  
– Если я сама не забыла, где эта придорожная кафешка находится, я потом отвезу. А тебе он зачем?  
– Из праздного интереса. Ничего такого, просто прикольная личность, и магия интересная.  
– У меня ещё куча историй. Продолжим?  
– Конечно!  
– Просто не всё же прошлое вспоминать, которое уже стало частью личной истории? В жизни бывают и светлые моменты! Как мой первый в жизни… нет, не первый, но один из всех… Новый год…


	3. История третья. Говорят, под Новый Год…

1.  
Ну, вот скоро и первый Новый год по-человечески на её памяти. В новом мире, с людьми, ставшими ей родными и до сих пор помогающими пережить и забыть весь ад.  
Пока что Янка тихо беседовала с Риной в своей комнате.  
– Я ведь вообще не помню ничего хорошего, связанного ни с Рождеством, ни с Новым годом, – голос дрогнул.  
– Бедная ты, – Рина обняла подругу как могла тепло. – Ничего, мы поможем, я помогу! Всё у нас будет хорошо! А из раннего детства помнишь что-то?  
– Откуда? – горько усмехнулась Янка, обняв подругу в ответ. – Если оно и было, детство это… Хотя, может, я и неправа, может, оно и было, но не здесь… Может, я и вспомню когда-нибудь… Пусть это будет моим заветным желанием! Вспомнить всё!  
– Я уверена, оно исполнится! Ты демиург и волшебница, твоя Сила крепнет изо дня в день, – проговорила Рина. – Так что не переживай!  
– Что мы подарим остальным? – сменила пластинку авторша.  
– Так, а вот об этом давай поговорим, – оживилась добрая волшебница. Обсуждение подарков общим друзьям заняло много времени. Девчонки записывали всё в толстую тетрадь, чтоб не забыть. До Рождества оставался месяц, и времени на помагичить оставалось много. К слову, здесь отмечали сначала католическое Рождество, 25 декабря, а потом, уже после Нового года, православное.  
А в один из тихих вечеров Янка поинтересовалась:  
– Что случилось с той кикиморой, которую вы замуж выдали?  
– Стоп, мы не выдавали никого замуж! – опешила Алиска. – Да я и не помню особо. Я только по рассказам ведь помню. Я сама была тогда дитём малым…  
– Кикимору крестили, Ян, – мягко напомнила Рина.  
– А, да! Ну почему я такой пень?!  
– Да ладно тебе, забудь о своих недостатках уже, – улыбнулась рыжая волшебница. – У тебя есть план?  
– Нууу, – протянула демиург, – не то, чтобы план. Может, повторить ту вечеринку? Я в смысле, собрать друзей из Института, то да сё… Если согласятся, конечно…  
– Мы спросим. Хотя почему бы и не согласиться? Отличная же вечеринка была! – зашумели остальные – те, которые помнили, то есть старшее поколение. Милли сидела и вообще глазами хлопала – она тогда даже ещё не родилась.  
– Мы с Соней прописали её тогда, – с лёгкой улыбкой проговорила Янка, допивая горячее какао с зефиром. – Ещё когда Марья была маленькая.  
– Мы помним! – проговорил Тони. – Ну, ты и Соню зови! Ей тоже было бы интересно встретиться с той, кого вы обе придумали.  
– А сейчас она где? Я про кикимору. Марфой её зовут?  
– Кажется, да. Она в усадьбе Деда Мороза, помогает ему вместе с остальными готовить подарки. Работы много, особенно перед Рождеством и Новым годом.  
– Понятное дело. Но пригласить надо.  
– Тогда давайте я на днях схожу? – предложила Янка.  
– Отличная мысль! Давай и я с тобой, за компанию? – подмигнула ей Рина.  
– Хорошо. Я их лично не так хорошо знаю. Вдруг мне не удастся их убедить?  
– Вот я и помогу.  
На том и порешили. 

 

В Институте жизнь шла своим чередом, и там тоже готовились праздновать Новый год. Визитёров встретили тепло и напоили чаем с вкусняшками.  
– А мы к вам ещё и по делу, – с ходу начала Янка.  
– По какому?  
– Мы хотели пригласить вас к нам, – продолжила Рина. – Яна предлагает почти повторить ту вечеринку, помните? – и подмигнула. – Когда Марья ещё малышкой была.  
– Это когда кикимору крестили, – подсказала Янка.  
– А, вспомнили. Придём, конечно! – загалдели старшие.  
– И я ещё одного персонажа позову, – добавила авторша. – Из того мира, откуда я сбежала.  
– Отлично. Вот вместе все и встретимся!  
Подруги вернулись домой и принялись готовиться к празднику.  
– Осталось Марфу позвать, – смутилась Янка.  
– Время ещё есть, – улыбнулась ей Рина.  
– А зимнего оформления я обещаю, – ещё больше смутилась авторша.

2.  
Через пару дней Янка связалась с Соней и рассказала ей последние новости.  
– И ты собралась искать эту Марфу?  
– Ну да, чтобы вас познакомить, – хмыкнула колдунья. – И придут ребята из Института.  
– А это вообще здорово!  
– Значит, ты точно будешь? Время, как водится, я остановлю. Только бы Милли никуда снова не сбежала. Хотя, это от неё не зависит – детские утренники везде, эдакий «чёс» по детским садам и школам предстоит. А Миллисента всё ж актриса…  
– Ну да, без этих мероприятий никуда и в нашем мире, – вздохнула Соня. – Конечно, буду!  
– Тогда давай щас иди! – Янка нарочно выражалась как «деревня», считая это своей фишкой. – Если хочешь, открываю портал. Рождество у нас католическое. Вот сейчас. Лично для меня это первое нормальное Рождество по-человечески, после твоего мира…  
– Да я понимаю. Уже иду!  
Янка выключила компьютер и в одном свитере и джинсах вылетела на улицу, открыть портал для соавторши. Рина, глядя в окно на сие безобразие (Янка ведь снова простынет, заболеет, учитывая её хилый организм, да ещё плюс ко всему прочему сильный мороз стоял на улице), тяжко вздохнула. Но в дом ввалились две фигуры, которым срочно потребовался горячий пунш.  
– Прости, подружка, что так вот…  
– Да всё отлично, мы же всё обговорили. Да, насчёт Марфы я позвонила, она скоро приедет. Здравствуй, Соня!  
– Здравствуйте, – сперва робко поздоровалась Соня. Она хоть и была тепло одета (Янка заранее её предупредила, что на улице сильный мороз), но выглядела немного промороженной и получила горячий напиток. А Янка была и вовсе раздета и в лёгком свитере. Авторша добавила себе в кружку напиток покрепче и подмигнула подругам.  
Вскоре выяснилось, что Милли всё-таки пришлось уехать в командировку – эти детские утренники начались совершенно не ко времени.  
– Ну да ладно, – вздохнула соавтор, – с Милли мы познакомимся попозже. Праздники – они такие праздники, особенно детские.  
Остальные заканчивали украшать дом, а наряженная ёлка уже давно стояла в холле и сверкала мишурой и золотом. И пахло хвоей и мандаринами.  
– Как здорово! – вдохнула аромат Соня и блаженно зажмурилась. Такая же атмосфера была и у неё дома перед праздником. Ну, с поправкой на тесноту и котов.  
Парни вышли проверить украшения и гирлянды на доме. И вскоре дом засиял всеми огнями. Потом и гости пожаловали, одни за другими. Сперва пришли ребята из Института, потом приехала Маргарита Петровна, а немного позже, с огромной корзиной подарков, и Марфа, одетая по-праздничному, как крестьяне в старину – во всё новое и нарядное.  
– Здравствуйте, хозяева! – поклонилась бывшая кикимора с порога. – Мир вам и процветание!  
Корзину она оставила под ёлкой, а сама прошла в просторную гостиную, где собрались все гости и горели дрова в камине. У камина вальяжно развалился огромный котище Василий (как же без него-то?).  
После долгой паузы, оглядев присутствующих, Рина, как хозяйка большого дома, взяла слово:  
– Сегодня у нас не совсем обычный вечер. Я представляю всем, кто ещё не знает, нашу гостью, нет, нашего полноправного члена семьи – Яну, нашего создателя и автора нашего мира!  
На Янку долго смотрела и бывшая кикимора, почуяв безмерную Силу в этой худенькой и красивой девушке. Янка заметила сей взгляд и кивнула весьма дружелюбно. И добавила:  
– А также смею представить мою подругу-соавтора Соню Арефьеву! Кое-что мы создавали с ней совместно, – и подняла свой бокал шампанского.  
Хозяева были одеты нарядно, но не вычурно, да и гости не отставали. Под потолком горела люстра. Все вскоре попривыкли друг к другу и расслабились. Многие тут, которые на момент той вечеринки были малыми детьми (Алиса, Надя, Марья) – заново узнавали старых друзей, а некоторые (Дарья и Шурик, родившиеся гораздо позже) – и вовсе знакомились заново. Жаль только, Каспер ещё не вернулся из своих странствий, а Миллисента вынуждена была проводить праздники в работе, вдали от дома. Ну, ничего, по возвращении её ждут множество подарков и её личный Новый год, который ей потом устроит семья.  
– Насчёт разных… – Янка щёлкнула пальцами, вспоминая, как это явление называется, – накладок не беспокойтесь. Если что случится, попробую помочь.  
– И время остановить? – спросил кто-то.  
– Особенно время остановить, – улыбнулась Янка. – Автор мира я, так что с неожиданностями обращайтесь смело ко мне или к ребятам, – подмигнула компании магичка-автор.  
Все согласились. Рина с удовольствием замечала, что подруга постепенно выбирается из норки, но работы по залечиванию душевных ран было ещё очень много.

3.  
В какой-то момент компания высыпала на улицу, потому что соседи тоже были там и что-то обсуждали оживлённо. Янка же знала о чём-то, но хитро улыбалась и помалкивала. И ловила на себе недоумённые взгляды.  
Тут на алеющем горизонте появилась чёрная фигура, мерно махавшая кожистыми крыльями.  
– Дракончик! – радостно возопил кто-то из соседских ребятишек.  
Дракончик сделал круг над посёлком и выпустил сноп пламени, что ещё усилило детский восторг. Наша же героиня стояла с победным видом, скрестив руки на груди.  
– Как тебе удалось с ним договориться? – тихонько спросила Алиска.  
– Хоть он и дракон, но он же не дурак, – прыснула Янка. – Я просто поговорила с ним. Мы обсудили, он запомнил. А ты что, до сих пор контакта с Фенриром не нашла?  
Алиска смутилась. Хотя и так было понятно – молодая ведьмочка боялась драконов до ужаса. Наверняка неверные установки с детства или страшные сказки на ночь.  
– Хочешь полетать? Или высоты боишься? – со смехом подначила Янка.  
– Да ну тебя в мяк! – прыснула Алиска и, взяв в руки метлу, оседлала её и с лёгкостью взмыла в воздух.  
– Алиска! – последовал окрик Сары.  
– Да ладно тебе, дорогая, она же взрослый человек! – заступился за дочку Ким. – И потом, она же магичка!  
– Да вон и Яна её подстраховывает уже, – добавила подошедшая Рина.  
Янка и в самом деле внимательно следила за полётом коллеги по ремеслу, готовая в любой момент левитировать подругу магией. Вскоре Алиска вернулась, отдыхивающаяся и довольная.  
А Марфа не отрываясь глядела на диковинного зверя под облаками, которого до сих пор считала исчадьем ада за его кожистые крылья. Но «исчадье ада» не обижалось, а летало себе, пускало фейерверки. Потом ребята намагичат ему огромную корзину овощей и обеспечат тёплый гараж для отдыха. Марфа же тихонько молилась. С тех пор как её крестили, она приобщилась к благим делам да к Богу. И приходилось мириться с таким количеством магов и волшебников, тем более что зла они не чинили и жили по Правде.  
Янка с Соней долго с ней о чём-то беседовали, видать, углубляли знакомство с совместно придуманным ими персонажем. 

А остальные плотно общались с Компотами, делились новостями. Вскоре к общей компании присоединились и наши подруги-соавторы с Марфой. Дом был большой, так что друзей уговорили остаться до Нового года, а кто сможет – и до православного Рождества. Да и всем веселей будет. Креативность Янкина зашкаливала в эти дни. То ли она в самом деле немного ожила, то ли праздники так подействовали…  
– Всё хорошо? – тихонько подошла Рина.  
– Да, всё отлично, Риш, – слабо улыбнулась Янка, скрывая тяжесть на душе.  
– Не беспокойся, мы вместе сотрём весь ад из твоей души! – заверила подруга, приобняв создательницу.  
– Я помогу. Постараюсь помочь.  
Со стороны казалось, что они беседовали о чём-то личном, но приятном для обеих.  
– Пойдём к остальным.  
Праздник продолжался. 

На Новый год Яна уже не одна устраивала иллюминацию – магов-то в семье много, да плюс Марья. Да мя из Института, которое взяли с собой в гости. Оно резвилось сперва с соседскими ребятишками, в человеческом облике, потом присоединилось к остальной компании, и они на пару с Янкой выделывали разные чудеса. Иногда чародеи просто боялись за последствия этих экспериментов, но авторша была настолько уверена в своих возможностях, что ребята успокоились. И правда же, ничего плохого не произошло, только иллюминация.  
– Традицию какую-нибудь надо нам.  
– Так у нас уже есть, Ян. Мы каждый год так вместе собираемся, – ласково улыбнулась Рина. – Теперь и ты с нами!  
– Конечно! – Соня была тут как тут.  
– И ты тоже, Сонь, – подмигнула той Янка. – Вот и пусть это станет нашей общей традицией.  
– А мы согласны! – закричали все. И подняли бокалы.  
– И пусть мечты каждого сбудутся непременно! – как заклинание произнесла автор-демиург. В ответ, как знамение, прогремел гром. Среди зимы.  
Янка вспомнила о своих необычных свойствах и устроила маленькую метель как украшение праздника. Осталось узнать, как и откуда у неё эти возможности. Но это в далёком будущем. Или не совсем далёком.  
Теперь же снег крутился, красиво сверкая в свете уличных фонарей, покрывал крыши и кроны деревьев толстыми шапками. А под конец в небе вспыхнуло северное сияние. Как ей удалось, Янка тоже до конца не понимала. Просто это есть и это работает. А значит надо пользоваться и дарить людям красоту.

Интермедия  
Янка замолчала. И заметила, как глубоко задумалась Эльза.  
– У нас свои традиции были, когда я маленькая была и ещё с вами… А вот потом такой перерыв… – сказала королева после долгого молчания…  
Все кинулись её обнимать, в этот раз Эльза – последней. И потому что она всегда-всегда рядом, и ещё по одной причине.  
– Моя бедная сестрёнка, ужасно всё, через что тебе пришлось пройти, но хорошо, что здесь тебя встретили друзья. Более того – что их становилось всё больше и больше. Тех друзей я тоже очень люблю… а значит, пора мне кое-что снова переосмыслить.  
– Ты же тоже вынуждена была закрыться от мира, но вы с Анной были вместе, в одном дворце, – промолвила Янка. – А так, да… – и поцеловала принцессу.  
А та её в ответ:  
– Я ещё и про Соню, солнышко. Её персонажи тебе тоже подарили много тепла, да и мне потом…  
–Пришло время объединиться, милая. Я понимаю, что ты хотела защитить меня от всех напастей, – и обняла, – и потому вы с Соней не нашли общего языка. Да и она сама не давала мне… совершить страшный грех… А то, что она пишет, это просто фантазии на тему «что бы было, если бы».  
Эльза прижала к себе сестричку нежно и крепко:  
– Большая часть того, что она пишет, прекрасно. Не в этом же дело, а в том, что где она – там старый мир, который мою Яночку никак не отпустит. Но надо мне быть выше этого…  
– Ну, он всё-таки меня отпустил, золотце. И всё плохое осталось в прошлом и послужит теперь разве что сюжетом для какой-нибудь книги, – и улыбнулась.  
– Вот и слава Богу, конечно, надо помнить хорошее!  
С этим согласились все. И тогда Янка решила рассказать ещё одну историю. Про ребят из Института она помянула запросто, а вот это сперва подумывала оставить при себе, это в большей степени ассоциировалось именно с Сониными мирами, а не с чем-то родным, близким и понятным…


	4. История четвёртая. Спасти любовь

1.  
В далёкой-далёкой галактике есть мир, где жили два человека. Но судьбы их переплелись так интересно, что едва напоминали известный всем канон. Никто бы и в жизнь не поверил, что госпожа президент Альянса свяжет свою жизнь с Тёмным Лордом Вейдером и у них будут общие потомки.  
Прошли годы, много воды утекло с того времени, младший Скайуокер вырос и познакомился с девушкой из другого мира. Ну, как познакомился – началось это задолго до его рождения как Скайуокера. Сначала он был лишь сгустком. Эдаким энергетическим шариком, который воплотился в милого ёжика. И подарил любимой девушке целый мир прямо из её грёз, где потом и родился. Но, увы, уже не был каким прежде.  
Её звали Тая. Правда, она была замужем за пьяницей, но разве это важно? От хороших мужей не уходят. Теперь же Чарина тянуло вернуться. И не просто вернуться, а забрать с собой Таю и познакомить с родителями. Для того всё-всё это и затевалось. Но что-то вдруг пошло не так, и переместиться не получилось: большая часть Силы ушла, истощилась. Обращаться за помощью не имело смысла – у отца Сила другого свойства, у мамы её вообще не было. Лучше пока положиться на себя. Он слыхал, что где-то есть ещё демиург, который сможет помочь. И он (или она) обладает большей Силой. Юноша решил рискнуть, насколько хватит его собственной Силы. И лучше вытянуть в нейтральном районе, подальше от семьи: незачем им знать, что любимый сынок когда-то обладал способностями, какие и Избранному не снились, да и вовсе был существом иной природы. И придумал всю их жизнь, вписав себя вовнутрь…  
***  
После обеда она помогла девчонкам на кухне и пошла прогуляться.  
– Ты осторожней, – предупредила Рина, – а то ты любишь исчезать внезапно.  
– Ну, многое от меня не зависит. Кому-то я нужна, туда и иду, – улыбнулась Янка.  
– Давай знать о себе, Ян, – напутствовала добрая колдунья.  
– Хорошо.  
Рина долго глядела вслед подруге, пока та не скрылась за поворотом. Янка шла, никого и ничего вокруг не замечая, думая о чём-то своём. Сегодня во сне снова были эти картинки как из другой жизни: балы мельком, северная природа, олени, люди… Но что же это должно было означать?  
…В какой-то момент Яну начало затягивать, такое неприятное ощущение в центре живота. Вернее, сперва она услышала, что кто-то позвал её, прося о помощи. Поначалу тихо, а потом погромче. Словно из пустоты. А уже после начал вытягивать. Потом темнота и… другой пейзаж. Что-то подобное она видела, в кино, правда, но оказаться среди всего этого антуража… Магичка постаралась скрыться в тёмной подворотне, чтобы поменять хотя бы одежду – а то прохожие так странно смотрели на неё.  
Странные взгляды прекратились, когда из подворотни вышла закутанная в плащ фигура с капюшоном на голове. Янка мигом просекла обстановку и на время стала джедаем старой школы, чтобы слиться с толпой. И идти за зов.  
Когда пропала Янка, Рина не поняла. Просто в какой-то момент перестала отвечать на звонки.  
– Ты везде искала? – присоединилась к поискам крестница.  
– Пока ещё нет, – призналась волшебница. – Надо ещё просканировать соседние окрестности, а потом уже и миры, более-менее нам знакомые.  
– Странно. Вроде её никто не обидел…  
– Да кто из нас обидит-то?  
– А, может, кому-то очень помощь её нужна стала, а Янка просто сообщить нам не успела или некогда было? – озарило Алису.  
– Скорее всего, так и есть. Что ж, подождём, Алис. Если что, пойдём искать.  
2.  
Янка шла, озираясь, по незнакомой местности, куда её звали всё это время. Странный человек, подумалось, конспирация, шпионские игры… А вдруг обстоятельства сложились именно так, что он просто не мог поступить иначе?  
«Зов» привёл в заведение вроде ресторанчика, заполненного разномастной публикой. Некоторые оборачивались на неизвестного «джедая», пробиравшегося к дальнему столику. Когда тот проходил, на некоторых столиках буквально «взрывались» светильники. Юноша, сверкавший глазами из темноты, тоже глядел с некоторым изумлением.  
– Это вы? – спросил неизвестный, подойдя к столику.  
– Что?  
– Это вы меня так настойчиво звали? – глухо спросил незнакомец и снял капюшон.  
– Да!  
Неизвестный, вернее, неизвестная хмыкнула и устроилась напротив того, кто притащил её сюда. И только тогда, присмотревшись, Чарин понял, что это женщина. Молодая, но достаточно сильная. Подошедшего официанта она отшвырнула лишь взглядом.  
– Что вы хотели от меня, молодой человек?  
– Помощи.  
– Ого, довольно интересно. А кому именно я стану помогать? Я вас не знаю. Или… погодите… – она присмотрелась. Юноша был сильно похож на того, киношного, персонажа. Но стоило бы проверить сначала. – Назовитесь хотя бы…  
– Чарин. Чарин Скайуокер. Мой отец был Тёмным Лордом…  
– Вейдером! – закончила за него Янка, ударив ладонью по столу. – Кто ж про него не знает?  
– Именно.  
– Ну а от меня-то вы чего хотите?  
– Я искал демиурга, кто помог бы мне восстановить мою Силу, – младший Скайуокер вынужден был рассказать о своём намерении.  
– Что ж, женитьба дело благородное, особенно на той, кто этого заслуживает. Жизнь с пьяницей и дебоширом жизнью не назовёшь, – медленно и размеренно говорила Яна, пристально глядя в глаза ещё одному отпрыску Дарта Вейдера. – А я вижу, что вы можете дать претендентке намного больше. Единственный вопрос – как вы меня вытянули, если между вашим и моим есть ещё один мир?  
– Там нет мира. Этот и ваш соединены лишь одним коридором, через который вы и попали сюда.  
«Похоже, он вытянул меня в прошлое, – пронеслось в голове. – И я догадываюсь, с кем имею дело. Тая, на которой он собрался жениться… И той катастрофы ещё не случилось… Чёрт, всё сходится! Как я раньше не допёрла?» Эти мысли Янка прочно закрыла от собеседника.  
– А кто ваша матушка? – внезапно спросила демиург.  
– Мон Мотма, президент Альянса, – проговорил Дарт Ёжик. Кажется, под таким именем он проходил красной линией по всем текстам друга-соавтора Сони Арефьевой, посвящённым этому персонажу. – Вы… поможете мне?  
Янка кивнула.  
– Как вы меня нашли?  
– Нащупал по ауре, – признался Чарин.  
– Ладно, пойдёмте! – и, резко поднявшись, метнулась к выходу. По ауре она и сама умела искать.  
– Куда?  
– Туда, где нам не помешают! – отрезала «джедай» по дороге. – Держитесь рядом! – и перенесла обоих в пустынную местность.  
«Похоже, у неё и в самом деле безмерная Сила», – подумалось Ёжику. Но вслух он ничего не сказал.  
– Держите мою руку! – приказала Яна, протянув свою. Ёжик ухватил протянутую руку ближе к локтю и почувствовал приток чего-то нового. Свои необычные способности Янка оставила при себе, а вот Силой, которая у неё была в избытке, поделилась. – Довольно, с вас хватит. Тем более что Сила будет увеличиваться с каждым днём.  
Подул холодный ветер, и Янка поспешила закутаться в плащ, как и её спутник.  
– Благодарю вас!  
– Пока не за что, – едва заметная улыбка тронула непроницаемое лицо демиурга. – Да пребудет с вами Сила, юный Скайуокер!  
Тот лишь улыбнулся в ответ на обычное приветствие периода Республики.  
– А теперь мне надо вернуться обратно! – решительно заявила Яна. – Особенно во времени!  
– Хорошо! Вы… позволите хотя бы познакомить вас с семьёй?  
– Если это не отнимет вашего драгоценного времени, – буркнула демиург.  
– И если вы не очень торопитесь, – немного смутился собеседник.  
Янка лишь кивнула.  
3.  
Она вполне ожидала чего-то в этом роде. В самом деле, Вейдеру пора бы и изменить свой имидж (хотя до этого ещё куча операций на больном теле…), а вот Мотма была такой, какой Янка и запомнила по фильму. Магичка вопросительно глянула на своего недавнего спутника и кивнула: мол, я и так их знаю. Юноша просто вздохнул.  
– Рада была просто помочь, – хрипло произнесла она. Она уже ничему не удивлялась: работа в Заповеднике миров отучила от этого. Теперь все вещи воспринимались вполне обыденно.  
– Я выполню вашу просьбу, мастер, – проговорил Ёжик, на что Янка скептически хмыкнула.  
– Я обычный демиург, – ответила она. – Да пребудет с вами Сила! – и, попрощавшись, скрылась в портале.  
***  
Янка просыпалась медленно. Когда она вернулась в свой мир, там было всё как обычно, время текло своим чередом. А самой Янке – просто хорошенько бы отдохнуть. До комнаты подниматься было лень. Она только переоделась магией в обычную одежду и устроилась на диванчике у камина, как её разморило, и авторша уснула.  
Первым делом, сквозь сон, она услышала пыхтенье, и ей показалось, что над диванчиком нависла огромная чёрная фигура в чёрной же маске и с кем-то переговаривалась. Не разобравшись, спросонья, Янка вскочила и шарахнулась было с диванчика, но её подхватили руки подруги, не дав совсем упасть.  
– Что здесь делает Тёмный Лорд? – тихо вскрикнула было она.  
– Тут только я и кот Василий! – прыснула Рина. – Ну, ты и храпанула, подружка!  
– А где… Вейдер?  
– Какой?  
– Ну, этот… щас только тут был, – промямлила Янка и замолкла, поняв, что сморозила глупость. – О, Господи! – она закрыла лицо рукой и села, свесив ноги на пол. – Сколько я спала?  
– Двое суток! – усмехнулась добрая волшебница. – С кем ты так щедро Силой поделилась?  
Янка рассказала, что помнила.  
– Это, наверно, был просто сон…  
– Да нет, родная, не просто сон! Похоже, ты и вправду была в мире Дарта Ёжика.  
– Странное имечко! – прыснула Янка. – Он всё говорил, что жениться собрался на какой-то Тае, но не смог попасть в её мир, так как заметно обессилел. И тогда позвал меня… Спасибо, хоть домой вернул, в то время и место, откуда вытянул… Да, я вспомнила! Мне надо Соне ещё написать!  
Соня прифигела от новости.  
– Это что ж выходит, всё это существует где-то?  
– Получается, что именно так. И Ёжик тогда заверил, что между его и моим миром больше никаких нет. Я так поняла, что попала в период до катастрофы…  
– Наверно, именно так. До чего завидую!  
– Чему тут завидовать? – улыбнулась Янка.  
– Да хотя бы тому, что ты там была! – призналась Соня.  
– Ты лучше спроси, где меня не было, – прыснула соавторша. – Меня много где не было, Сонь. Да я и не рвусь особо.  
– Ну и зря! – заметила подруга. – Я бы душу продала!  
– Ну, вот душу продавать точно не стоит! Гони такие опасные мысли, а то сбудется! Риш, скажи ей!  
– Ты, Сонь, и правда, не играй такими опасными вещами! – предостерегла Рина.  
– Ну хорошо. А так спасибо за новости, Ян! Теперь знаю, что Ёжик и всё, что с этим связано, существует… то есть существовало… В общем, когда-то воплотилось. Оно логично, мы же сами были в Институте, а это один из внутренних миров, образовавшихся после катастрофы… И всё равно – даже не верится! Ты попала в прошлое, в гущу уже описанных событий, и ничего не изменила, а наоборот – сохранила всё как надо, значит, я сама знаю о своих мирах далеко не всё…  
Соня задумалась. И чтобы она не обиделась, Янка слегка её отвлекла.  
– Если что новенькое произойдёт, я обязательно напишу, не волнуйся! – заверила она соавтора.  
– Ага! Ну, а я спать. У нас уже поздний вечер! Счастливо! – и отключилась.  
– Ну, а мы – по делам, дорогие. Я, кажется, выспалась на неделю вперёд!  
– Рада слышать! – улыбнулась Рина.  
– Может, когда-нибудь, наши миры соприкоснутся в одной из точек…  
– Я тоже надеюсь! Главное, ты вернулась жива и здорова.  
Янка лишь кивнула и обняла подругу.

Интермедия  
После рассказа Янка долго пялилась в камин.   
– Что ты, милая? – встревожилась Эльза.  
– Да я сама не знаю, куда мне те сюжеты упирались. Вроде, годный тоже фэндом. Мам, ты ж знакома с большинством, – промолвила её величество.   
– Со всеми, какие есть. А тебе что, не нравится? Не поняла твою мысль.  
– Да отвыкла я малость, – смущённо отозвалась Янка. – Я ж последние годы мыслила в приземлённых категориях, не связанных со звёздами и фантастикой.  
– Это не приземлённые, это просто другие, у тебя городское фэнтези с хорошим сказочным элементом. А Соня побывала там, не знаешь?  
– Про Соню не знаю, вроде не говорила. Она тогда удивлялась всё и по-доброму завидовала. Чувствовалось, что ей самой хотелось бы туда.  
– Ладно, я у неё сама спрошу. Но ты ведь обрати внимание – вроде далеко не самый близкий тебе фэндом, а это ещё и чужой фанфик в общем-то, но без тебя не случилось бы ключевого события! А ведь Соня не могла этого предвидеть, когда писала, тогда никому бы и в голову не пришло, что ты демиург и будешь жить в своём собственном мире! Ну, и про нас и королевскую кровь тоже.  
– Яночка, как же ты великолепна! – воскликнула Эльза. – Всегда там, где нужна твоя помощь, там, где должна быть!  
– Меня до сих пор удивляет, почему он именно меня позвал, – слабо улыбнулась королева.  
– Это как раз довольно логично, дочка. Твой мир совсем рядом, история Института это доказывает – ведь этот мир находится на одной из бывших планет, составлявших бывший единый мир Дарта Ёжика. Вот он и «нащупал» в Силе ближайшего демиурга. И без этого ничего бы у него не вышло.  
– Интересно, Соня это осознаёт? – поинтересовалась Эльза. – Что ты там была, хотя она об этом и не знала?  
– Так дело в том, что когда я туда попала, Института ещё не было, та катастрофа ещё не случилась… А Соня, может, догадывалась…  
– Да, ты попала в прошлое. Института не было, а точка эта в пространстве была. Когда Соня писала – могла и догадываться. Но Эльзочка-то о другом – вы говорили с подругой об этом прямо. Она благодарна? Она понимает, что без тебя всё бы полетело?  
– Да, именно так, мама.  
– Кажется, да, она мне говорила об этом, что без меня ничего и не было бы… Все миры ведь, выходит, через этот пересекаются друг с другом…  
– Они немного сложнее пересекаются, но ты абсолютно права в части тех миров, что внутри мира Ёжика. А кстати, Ян… если уж говорить о космооперах, раньше тебе по этой части нравился ещё один фэндом, ты же нашла там родственников мя и отправляла туда Рину с Тони… О нет, я опять напомнила о плохом, к тебе-то самой та вселенная повернулась не лучшей стороной…  
– Да нет, с этим, как и с тем, про который щас говорили, всё отлично. То, где были друзья, немного другое место, но мне тоже знакомо. А вот меня забросило в одно интересное местечко, и притом личность, которую я терпеть не могла на протяжении почти всего сериала, – проговорила колдунья и прыснула. – Сейчас попробую поведать…


	5. История пятая. "Не победю, так поучаствую".

1.  
Янке кровь из носу нужны были дополнительные тренировки и курсы.  
– Не обижайся, подруга, – говорила она Саре, – ты дала всё, что смогла, но мне хочется совершенствоваться.  
– А зачем мне обижаться? – удивилась та. – Я даже рада за тебя! И поддерживаю! И желаю удачи! – улыбнулась ветеринарша.  
Янка махнула ребятам и ушла на тренировку.  
После спарринга она задержалась и в одиночку махала рапирой, отрабатывая удары. И не заметила какого-то человека, внимательно наблюдавшего откуда-то из глубины зала.  
Сняв маску, со шпагой, директриса, в белом специальном фехтовальном костюме, проследовала было в раздевалку, но не дошла. Вокруг был уже незнакомый интерьер.  
– Браво-браво-браво! – незнакомец хлопал в ладоши позади авторши.  
Та, прежде чем обернуться и выложить всё, что она думает по поводу нахала, посчитала до десяти. Потом резко развернулась – и остриё рапиры уткнулось почти в нос неизвестному:  
– Какого дьявола?  
– Сколько экспрессии! – продолжал кривляться чернявый. Теперь он был в униформе со знаками отличия капитана на воротнике. И эту униформу с коммуникатором, и эти замашки наша героиня наконец прочухала. Тот самый надоеда, что в сериале.  
– Чего тебе от меня надо, Кью?  
Тот изобразил искреннее удивление, но Янку этим не проймёшь. Она стояла с невозмутимым видом и зло глазела на этого наглого представителя чужой расы. Но рапиру опустила. В любом случае она чувствовала, что она сильнее этого нахала.  
– Во-первых, мисс, вы неподражаемы…  
– К делу! Для чего-то вы меня сюда вытащили из моего измерения? – она снова перешла на «вы», нарочно сделав ударение на слове «моего».  
– Именно, сударыня! – Кью снова «переоделся», теперь уже в мушкетёрский плащ. А Янка под нос пробурчала: «Клоун!» – отвернувшись к стене. – Я долго наблюдал за вашими успехами. И смею рекомендовать вам достойного соперника.  
– А от меня-то чего надо? – спрашивала всё ещё недовольная демиург, поигрывая шпагой.  
– Вашего согласия.  
– Допустим, я его дам, а дальше? – Янка глядела на нахала искоса, чуть повернув к нему голову.  
– А дальше от вас зависит – участвовать или нет. Советую соглашаться!  
– Вас послушать, так сие мероприятие – добровольно-принудительное! А у меня, между прочим, свои дела!  
– Ну, там будете не вы одна, мисс Уайт!  
«Надо же, и фамилию выучил!» – мысленно съязвила наша героиня.  
– Ну так как? – продолжал наседать Кью.  
– Считайте, я согласна. Но это не ваша заслуга, Кью! – последние слова Янка почти прокричала в пустоту. Но в ответ услышала лишь одиночные аплодисменты.  
Потом была яркая вспышка и что-то вроде спортзала, заполненного разной публикой. Но людей, или похожих на них, было больше. И на неё откровенно глазели: для всех Янка была посторонним человеком. Да и сама по себе выделялась: не слишком высокая,  
белобрысая, в белом спецкостюме и с маской в левой руке, и с рапирой с шикарной золотой гардой – в правой.  
Вскоре всё утихло, и вышел высокий седоватый, больше лысый человек, тоже с маской и рапирой. Янка лишь усмехнулась. Не из-за своего превосходства, нет, а от почти безвыходного положения. Судя по обстановке и публике, она поняла, что этот мерзкий Кью перенёс её на «Энтерпрайз», а сам пропал, похихикивая. Ну ничего, она потом разберётся с этим проходимцем, сейчас же её ждал противник.  
– Я готова, капитан! – и, надев маску, приготовилась к поединку.  
Тот, чуть удивлённый, тоже надел маску и стал ждать.  
2.  
Она не уступала ему, ловко уходя от уколов. Ей помогала и магия, которую Янка тщательно прятала от всех. Хотя нет, кто-то всё же раскусил Янкину сущность, демиург была неподвластна фокусам от Кью, от чего тот немножко бесился и нервничал. Краем глаза она заметила, что ею явно любовался тот улыбчивый бородач-коммандер.  
«Райкера мне ещё не хватало для полного счастья! Сдался он мне!» – подумалось мельком. И авторша больше не отвлекалась, нанося уколы один за другим, двигаясь изящно и ловко.  
Она, конечно, тоже получала свою дозу уколов. И решила поддаться. В её планах полная победа не значилась. Яна и согласилась-то с установкой «Не победю, так хоть поучаствую». И была бы рада любому своему результату.  
Выступление завершилось со счётом «ничья». Наша героиня сняла маску и вздохнула с облегчением.  
– Поздравляю, капитан! – сказала она и протянула руку.  
– Взаимно, – отозвался тот, и авторша ощутила крепкое пожатие. – Вы на каком корабле служите?  
– А я ни на каком. Мне оказал услугу один ваш знакомый, Кью. Он забрался в моё измерение и вытащил меня сюда.  
При упоминании об этом кадре Пикард сморщился.  
– Вы правы, он мне сразу не понравился.  
– Измерение?  
– Вы разве в первый раз об этом явлении слышите? Миров и измерений полно, моё – одно из таких. Мне пора. Я хочу найти этого шутника и клоуна, а потом вернуться в свой мир.  
– Боюсь, что он вас первый найдёт, – к ним подошла какая-то красивая женщина, которую представили как советника Трой.  
– Вы думаете? – криво усмехнулась Янка. – На меня его фокусы не действуют. Это случилось лишь один раз, больше он попыток не предпринимал.  
– Зря-зря! – послышался знакомый голос, и проявилась фигура, при виде которой Янка лишь зевнула в кулак. И поглядела на надоевшее существо как на насекомое, чувствуя свою силу.  
– А не пошли бы вы, сэр, к себе? А я к себе, – и на несколько минут обездвижила нахала: так хоть мешать не будет.  
– Вы тоже?  
– Что? – Янка показала сперва на обездвиженного Кью, потом на себя. – Вы думаете, я из их расы? Нет, к счастью, я к ним отношения не имею, хоть и обладаю такими же возможностями и тоже бессмертна, – и всё это с непроницаемой физиономией. – Больше я не могу о себе ничего поведать. У моего измерения тоже есть свои Директивы…  
Остальные с ней согласились.  
В качестве приза она взяла себе лишь парочку тренировочных программ для голокомнаты. Взглянув ещё раз на обездвиженное существо, которое её сюда затащило, Янка наладила портал и скрылась в проёме.  
3.  
Как и в прошлый раз, Янка просыпалась тяжело. Такое ощущение, что всё было на самом деле – и наглец этот в спортзале, и небольшой камерный турнир, и перемещение… и капитан этот, которому Янка почти проиграла…  
А было ли оно на самом деле, перемещение это? Или это просто фокусы её собственного подсознания?  
Утром она спустилась на кухню, где были почти все. И спросила:  
– Я вчера точно пропадала?  
– Не вчера, а позавчера, – поправила Рина. – Мы так-то привыкли к твоим исчезновениям, но слишком уж это часто.  
– После некоторых, Риш, я не могу определиться – то ли в реале всё было, то ли во сне. Если это сон, то всё было как-то… вот как теперь сижу здесь и пью кофе!  
– Ну, ты появилась и сразу спать пошла! – заметила Алиса. – Как и в случае с этим… Ёжиком… В этот-то раз ты с кем Силой делилась?  
– Да ни с кем я не делилась, – проворчала Янка, почесав затылок. – Вот обнаружила в руке только две какие-то пластмассовые схемки. Может, Дарья посмотрит? – и протянула жёлтые пластинки подругам.  
Те долго изучали микросхемы. Потом изучали саму Янку. Потом многозначительно переглянулись.  
– А я больше ничего не помню, окромя этого турнира, – пожала плечами авторша. – Главное, с тем улыбчивым более не сталкиваться…  
– Судя по твоим воспоминаниям, он на тебя глаз положил, – прыснула Алиска.  
– Мне вообще не до этого было. Да и потом, он не в моём вкусе! – Янка подвинула к себе свою тарелочку с посикунчиками. – Это первое, а второе – было бы неплохо подкрепиться, если никто не против, – и подмигнула.  
– Очень даже за! – послышался хор за столом.  
После обеда зашла Дарья, и девчонки отдали ей схемки. Они оказались на проверку клингонскими тренировочными программами. Янка аж присвистнула:  
– Это я удачно попала. Может, когда-нибудь, у нас будут свои традиции в этом плане. Ну, вы тоже тренируйтесь, можем вместе ходить, когда не на работе.  
– Это мы все только за! – Рина приобняла подругу. – Главное, ты не раскисай и пореже вспоминай прошлое! А мы тебе поможем!  
– Договорились!  
…Голокомната с различными тренировками скоро стала неотъемлемой частью жизни директрисы и её друзей. А вот история с турниром почти забылась – будто и правда была сном…

Интермедия  
– Вот так вот вышло. И до сих пор тайна – сон ли это был, или вправду всё…  
– Я думаю, что правда, Яночка…  
– Я тоже, – кивнула Маргит. – Ты ведь не могла создать изначальные схемы для голокомнат просто из ничего – либо ты ещё круче, Янка, чем все мы тут привыкли считать.  
– Да ладно вам, – Янка смущённо подмигнула младшей и племяшке, которые просто слушали. – Ясно ведь, что это идеи заимствованные. Я вон даже кота Базилио «слизала» с булгаковского Бегемота, я про внешний вид, а «Чародеи» от Стругацких стали прототипами моих друзей. То есть, хотела сказать, что по такому же принципу – обычные городские маги-чародеи, – и улыбнулась.  
– Это всё понятно, естественно и нормально, а вот схемы, которые были у тебя в руке…  
– Получается, не всё я заимствовала и не обо всём знала…   
– Я думаю, тебе всё-таки не приснилось. Но в любом случае мы теперь знаем, когда и как появились в Смолленде голокомнаты. Тогда была одна, первая…  
– Да… – кивнула Янка.  
И тут же вспомнила ещё одну историю.  
– А, к слову об обсуждаемом предмете. Я тогда ещё училась фехтованию, совершенствовалась. И решила с подругами поиграться в мушкетёров.   
– Расскажи, расскажи! – тут первая подскочила Анна. – Это же тоже в волшебной комнате?  
– Да, – подмигнула сестрёнке Янка. – А потом такую же сделали в замке. Тайная комнатка.  
И полился новый рассказ. Торт был давно готов, но до общего ужина время ещё оставалось…


	6. История шестая. Как три мушкетёра…

1.  
После недоразумения с вернувшимся из далёких краёв Каспером, через несколько дней, когда всё успокоилось, Янка добралась и до голографических комнат. Собственно, ребята давно ей рассказывали, но всё то времени не было, то сама Янка провалялась пару месяцев с простудой. Пока что решили попробовать с Риной и Сарой. Янка уже свободно владела шпагой, но ещё не на уровне мастера спорта. Так, для спортивной формы и просто удовольствия.  
– А там есть такие программы? – спросила она, склонив голову набок.  
– Там все есть, – махнула рукой Сара. – Так что не беспокойся.  
– Ну, тогда я спокойна. Милли!  
Из-за дверей показалась девушка-кошка.  
– Есть к тебе предложение.  
– Какое? – ей стало интересно.  
– Кем бы ты хотела побыть в игре по Дюма? Констанцией или королевой?  
Милли задумалась:  
– Не знаю даже.  
– В неё влюбился д’Артаньян, а Констанция на тот момент была замужем за Бонасье. А д’Артаньяном мог бы стать… да хотя бы Каспер! – озарило Янку. – Вообще-то его сперва спросить надо будет…  
– Вы про что? – тот вырос на пороге, словно проходил мимо.  
Девчонки ему рассказали. Каспер почесал в затылке и неожиданно согласился.  
– А вы, я вижу, мушкетёры в женском облике? – прыснул Алискин брат.  
– Не боись, Атос из меня никакой, вернее, никакая, а вот мадам Портос – вполне сойдёт.  
– А почему именно Портос?  
– А я дерусь… просто потому, что я дерусь! – цитатой из фильма ответила авторша. – Хотя Портос ещё пожрать любил, но я не из таких. Во всяком случае, в кино его эдаким любителем поесть изобразили.  
– А остальные персонажи, Ян? – улыбнулась Рина.  
– Ну, это уже программные игроки пусть будут, – промолвила демиург. – Это у нас с вами выходной день выдался, надо использовать его.  
– Тогда вперёд!  
При виде Каспера, одетого как д’Артаньян в начале фильма и сидевшего на какой-то худой кляче, подсунутой программой, даже Милли хихикнула. Янка же вообще отвернулась к стене и тихо угорала.  
– Ладно, давайте возьмём себя в руки и начнём! – распорядилась рыжая колдунья.  
Каспер немного даже обиделся, но девчонки приободрили его, сказав, что это только на первых порах, а потом всё будет нормально.  
Янка приодела подруг в мушкетёрские плащи, глядя на которые, Каспер тяжко вздохнул и поехал в игровой Менге.  
– А мы с вами – в Лувр! – кивнула авторша и, ловко вскочив на лошадь, помчалась в другую сторону.  
– Начать программу! – куда-то в пустоту крикнула Рина. – Высшая степень безопасности! – игра игрой, а за Янку волшебница беспокоилась больше всего. Потом они с Сарой тоже надели шляпы, вскочили на коней и умчались за Янкой. Милли же отправилась в Париж, в галантерейную лавку – она же была женой галантерейщика Бонасье по сюжету.  
2.  
Алиса вернулась домой и не застала почти никого, только записка. Там говорилось, где все и во сколько будут дома.  
– Игроки! – прыснула магичка и расположилась на диване с книжкой. Лучше она спросит у ребят потом, а пока лучше отдохнуть.  
Но прошло заявленное время, а играющие домой не вернулись. Алиса позвонила Дарье, и они отправились в Заповедник – вполне возможно, что в программе произошёл сбой и комната может не открыться, а ребята, похоже, в ловушке.  
– К тому же там мама! – занервничала магичка.  
– Спокойно! – Дашка захватила с собой планшет и просканировала работу программы. Пока всё шло относительно нормально.  
– Тут может и из-за магии тоже – Янка сколько жаловалась, что при ней электроника глючит, – вспомнила Алиса.  
– Что, и Янка там? – программистка кивнула в сторону двери.  
– Ну да, куда ж без неё? – хмыкнула деканша школы магии. – Это помогает ей излечиться от депрессии, Даш.  
– Да понимаю, – вздохнула та. – Но всё-таки осторожнее надо быть… И не применять магию там, где не надо. Сейчас я им пошлю «звоночек» с предупреждением, – Дарья начала строчить сообщение в программном коде.  
– Похоже, Янка не удержалась всё же от магии, – тоже вздохнула Алиса. – Интересно, кто она там?  
– Глянь! – прыснула Дашка, выведя изображение Янки на экран планшета. Вполне довольная собой магичка в образе… Портоса?  
Тут уж загнулась в хохоте Алиска. К счастью, авторша не видела этого. Она самозабвенно дралась с кем-то, укладывая в штабеля, только клинки сверкали. Уложив последнего гвардейца, наша героиня вернулась к Рине.  
– Наконец-то ты превзошла меня, – польстила Янке подошедшая Сара, – тренеры тебе больше не нужны.  
– Ага, не нужны! Я левой рукой ещё не научилась пользоваться! – схватив стоявшую поодаль бутылку, Янка приложилась к горлышку и осушила её полностью. Судя по заблестевшим глазам подруги, Рина поняла – в бутылке было вино.  
Рина легонько ткнула Сару локтем и кивнула в сторону авторши с улыбкой:  
– Заправский Портос! – и обе рассмеялись.  
– Ну, так ещё бы не! – сама Янка тоже присоединилась к общему веселью, услыхав.  
Вскоре подошёл и Каспер, уже в шляпе с пером, которую приобрёл у галантерейщика за лошадь. Галантерейщик, бедняга, продешевил – за полудохлую клячу продал такую великолепную шляпу!  
Как по сценарию, все три мушкетёра одновременно повернули головы в сторону «д’Артаньяна», а тот выжидающе глядел на них.  
Мадам мушкетёры подали друг другу знак, как в кино, и Рина махнула крестничку: мол, иди сюда.  
Тот, радостный, подскочил. И изобразил изумление, узнав, что его новые друзья – женщины.  
– Ну, а что в этом такого, месье? – недовольно пробурчала Янка, пряча шпагу в ножны. – Не всё же вам, парням, воевать…  
– Ладно, пойдёмте, а то сюда ещё набегут, – занервничала уже Сара.  
3.  
Заминку, которая грозила катастрофой, устранила Дарья. Она же и открыла двери, завершив программу.  
– Ну и как? – на игроков уставились две пары глаз.  
Янка лишь показала большой палец.  
– Жаль, магичить нельзя, – вздохнула авторша.  
– Это я и хотела тебе просигналить, – проговорила Дарья.  
– Пошли пока в кафешку, подкрепимся? – Янка окинула компанию взглядом.  
– В таком виде? – чуток возмутилась Сара.  
– Ну а что такого?  
– Пошли-пошли! – Рина взяла близких под руки. Так и пошли, в голубых мушкетёрских плащах и шляпах с перьями. Все оглядывались, некоторые с завистью. «Д'Артаньян» плёлся под ручку с Милли позади всех, о чём-то переговариваясь.  
– По-моему, на сегодня лимит исчерпан, – промолвила Янка. – Да и у меня силы на исходе уже…  
– Так мы, думаю, на сегодня уже закончили или нет? – Сара посмотрела на подруг по очереди.  
– Если мы сохранили игру, то на сегодня всё.  
– Сохранили, – заверила всех Дарья.  
У Янки зрел в это время ещё какой-то замысел, но, не добравшись до мыслительного центра, угас. Может, время ещё не пришло. Скорее всего, Янка просто устала. Ведь в ближайшей перспективе – помолвка Каспера и Милли…  
Вернувшись домой, игроки расползлись по комнатам, уже в обычной своей повседневной одежде. Рина, как обычно, зашла к Янке. Та уже растянулась на кровати, но не спала.  
– Присаживайся! Прости, что вот так встречаю – сил больше нет на сегодня… А ведь скоро помолвка у этих двоих,– Янка имела в виду Каспера и Милли.  
– Ничего, всё в порядке, Ян! – улыбнулась Рина. – Оживаешь потихоньку, это хорошо. Только… не напивайся так больше, ладно?  
– Это как получится, дорогая подружка, – вздохнула Янка. – Обещать не могу…  
– Ладно, просто постарайся. А мы поводов не дадим! – Рина тихонько пожала Янке руку.  
– Я рада, что вырвалась из того ада…  
– Забудь его навсегда, а мы поможем! – говорила Рина.  
– Постараюсь.  
– Ну, вот и славно. Отдыхай, Ян!  
Подруги обнялись.  
– Спасибо!  
– Всегда рады помочь!  
Рина подмигнула и скрылась за дверью, а Янка попыталась заснуть.  
Об этих играх и Янка, и остальные как-то прочно забыли на много-много лет.

Интермедия  
После рассказа Янка долго мешала сахар в какао.   
– Это вам так долго было не до того? – спросила Анна. – Когда ты не так давно делала игры для большой компании – эту идею с мушкетёрами все восприняли как абсолютно новую…  
– Так многое же забылось, сестрёнка. И со всеми приключениями отошло далеко на задний план… Ты ж знаешь – одно на другое, как снежный ком: как построить королевство с нуля практически, выдворить врагов и из родного королевства, сделать реформы в этом… а вот потом, видно, из дальнего уголка памяти выползла эта идея, которую я сперва посчитала тоже новой… теперь я вижу, что она не так уж и нова… Простите меня все!  
– Да за что же? Новое – это хорошо забытое старое, вот и всё!  
Все кинулись обнимать Янку.  
«И ты прости, родная. Перед тобой я больше виновата!» – и взглянула на принцессу.  
«Да в чём же, золотце моё?»  
«Ты всю дорогу беспокоилась за меня, а я вела себя по-свински!»  
«Вот ни одного случая не припомню, родная! Всё прекрасно!»  
«Я подвергала свою жизнь опасности, сестрёнка».  
«Это было, и не брала меня с собой, но ты не казнись так, люблю тебя! Ты же больше так не сделаешь? Мы же ни на секунду не расстанемся?»  
«Нет, конечно, мы всегда теперь вместе, милая! И я тебя не оставлю, как и обещала! И я тебя люблю безмерно!»

– По поводу взаимодействия магии и электроники, – начала было Янка. – У меня с этим идёт перманентный конфликт. Друзья иногда ставят мне блок, чтоб техника не зашкаливала, но не постоянно же мне у них на шее висеть в этом плане, верно? Был тогда тоже случай…  
Все надеялись до ужина успеть услышать новую историю.


	7. История седьмая. Есть ли душа у машины?

Однажды Янка решила починить мопед. Достался он ей, так сказать, по наследству от Ивана и не то чтобы сильно был нужен, но директрисе не нравилось, что хорошая вещь стоит сломанная. Да и вдруг не хватит Силы на телепортацию? Или подвезти кого, машины-то нет… Хотя скоро будут права.  
Починка продвигалась плохо. Магия тут не помощник, а механиком Янку никто бы никогда не назвал.  
Директриса уже собралась было плюнуть на это неблагодарное дело – но тут её окликнули. И снова какой-то подросток.  
– Простите, вам помочь?  
Он был белобрысый, буйно кудрявый и казался смутно знакомым.  
Янка смерила его скептическим взглядом. Этот хоть не клеится, но…  
– Мальчик, спасибо, конечно… Но ты разве сможешь?  
– Конечно, – голос был ясный, в нём не слышалось ни грамма сомнений. – Я уже вижу, что сломалось.  
Мальчишка сделал пару шагов – и просто приложил руки к мотору. Что-то щёлкнуло.  
– Готово.  
Но сам мальчик, отшагнув назад, пошатнулся. И неловко застыл на месте. Глаза его погасли, будто его выключили.  
Выключили? И тут до Янки дошло. Персонаж известного и любимого поколениями ребятни фильма! С книжными персонажами всегда сложнее, когда их встречаешь, а уж со сказочными и легендарными… Да и не вспомни Янка мальчишку в лицо, должна была обратить внимание на странную ауру. Вроде неживую… но разум… и какое-то подобие души. Или даже не подобие, но определённо что-то необычное.  
Директриса тоже отошла подальше.  
– Ты робот? Эй…  
Мальчик с усилием произнёс:  
– Да. Электроник.  
– Ты это… извини. При мне вся техника глючит, особенно как раз электроника. И чем она сложнее, тем и глюки сильнее.  
– Пустяки. Я уже проанализировал воздействие. Очень интересный, не изученный пока феномен. Это нечто похожее на биополе?  
– Наверно. Магия та же наука, Сила внутри человека, у нас это изучают в университетах, но сама я в теории не сильна. Ещё и поэтому не стоит тебе подходить ближе. Тебя только твой разум и спас, а то и нечто большее. Как ты вообще сюда попал?  
– Через Заповедник, мне рассказали, что так можно. Спасибо. Это было очень познавательно. Узнал бы больше, если бы мог.  
– Будет надо – способ найдётся. И тебе спасибо… за помощь.  
На том и расстались. Мопед с тех пор работал как часы. Правда, Янка пользовалась им всего пару раз. А потом купила машину – и тогда подарила напоминание о необычной встрече Касперу.

Интермедия  
– Простите, что так мало вышло, – повинилась Янка.  
– Ну а что ж ты сделаешь, Яночка, если история продолжения не имела, да и ужин уже скоро…  
– Интересно, – задумалась Маргит, – Электроник потом побывал в каком-то из наших университетов? Хотя это я могу по своим каналам выяснить…  
– Да я без понятия, куда он потом направился, – пожала плечами Янка. Задумалась, погрустнела. – Вон, даже роботов от меня глючит, – пробубнила её величество. – Чего уж говорить об остальном…  
– Робот справился, – ободряюще улыбнулась Маргит. – А так куда денешься, я очень долго искала решение, чтобы заблокировать этот эффект. Техника отзывается по-разному, непредсказуемо, и хоть чем сложнее, тем сильнее – но чем техника умнее, тем вероятнее, что сама сможет этот баг убрать. Вспомни, сбои в голокомнатах – штука довольно редкая. В основном если прямо там магичить.  
– А у меня ещё тогда, до встречи с вами, Сила зашкаливала… И это я была ещё не «в форме», – заметила Янка.  
– И потом пара случаев с комнатами всего, а в штатном режиме самокомпенсация. И глюки техники – уж точно не то, из-за чего надо самоуничижаться. Это просто так работает.  
«Не начинай опять переживать, Яночка, родная, пожалуйста!»  
– Конечно, тяжко, когда Силы много, а управлять ею еще не умеешь. Но ты же справилась, и вреда никому не было, разве не так, Ян?  
«Какие переживания, милая? Это просто воспоминания. Люблю тебя».  
– Да я не самоуничижаюсь, просто не знаю способов, как уравновесить Силу и технику, чтобы они так не конфликтовали, – слабо улыбнулась Янка. – Ну, ребята из Светлого мне помогали по мере возможности контролировать магию, чтоб я что-нить не взорвала нечаянно, – прыснула авторша.  
– Да я научу, если надо, – подмигнула Маргит. – Хотя из всей техники тебе только голокомнаты и критичны, разве нет?  
– Вот и спасибо твоим друзьям, родная, – сердечно сказала Эльза уже вслух, поуспокоившись насчет переживаний сестренки.  
– Я им передам, золотце, – приобняла сестрёнку королева. – Ну, не всегда, – молвила Янка. – Я ж и ноутом не пользуюсь, когда пишу. Тоже глючит. Однажды я таких словечек в адрес ноута высказала, что даже перед сестрёнкой до сих пор стыдно, – и покраснела.  
– Я помню, – тихонько засмеялась Эльза, нежно прижимаясь к сестрёнке.  
– Я и говорю, – кивнула Маргит, – из всей техники тебе нужны только голокомнаты, а с ними понятно, как избежать глюков. Или все же хочешь работать на ноуте нормально? Спроси меня как.  
– Хорошо, но я лучше в тетрадке писать буду. Я девчонок ни на что не променяю, мне с вами всеми гораздо интересней и теплее!  
– И нам с тобой, конечно же, тоже, родная! – и поцеловала. – Нам и сравнивать не с чем, да и не нужно.  
– В тетрадке писать душевнее, – кивнула и Маргит. – А если сюда опять роботы забредут – сами разберутся.  
– Это да, сестрёнка. Ну, может, ещё удастся кому сюда вход открыть из того мира. И кстати – нам тоже скоро надо портал открыть. Вы не против, если я позову ещё одного персонажа?  
– Именно персонажа? Кем-то придуманного?  
– Нет. На сей раз это реальный человек, – немного виновато проговорила Яна. – Ну и остальные гости…  
– А учиться было трудно? – спросила вдруг племяшка.   
– Чему?  
– Магию осваивать.  
– Магию… Я уточню – осваивать заново, – улыбнулась Янка. – Потому что Сила у меня уже была, да мама меня начинала уже учить, когда я маленькая была. А вот когда всё разблокировалось, привыкать было трудненько. Но мне Рина с Алиской помогли, да Тони, который в меня тайно влюбился, – прыснула королева. – Ой, и я вспомнила ещё историю! Хотите, расскажу?  
Конечно, все хотели.


	8. История восьмая. «Профессор»

1.  
Однажды пригласили директрису прочитать небольшую лекцию обзорную по магии.  
– И что они хотят услышать? – непонимающе спросила Янка, косясь на Алиску.  
– Некую вводную лекцию, что предстоит узнать, – ответила магичка. – Да не дрейфь, всё будет классно!  
– Н-ну, я ж не в курсе, что у вас по программе, Алис.  
– Прости. Перемещение, что-то навроде телепортации, – в этом месте Янка прыснула, за что получила укоризненный взгляд. – Ещё в планах анимагия. Материализация предметов…  
– Ну уж с превращением в животных – это не ко мне, Алис! Я подобным никогда не занималась и даже наперёд думать не хочу, что могу наговорить!  
– Ладно, анимагия отпадает. Сквозь стены хоть можешь проходить?  
– Сомневаюсь, – покачала головой Янка. – Но если попробовать и потренироваться, может что и получится толкового. Главное, не застрять потом в бетонной стене!  
– Насчёт этого не бойся, научим!  
– Если до лекций времени достаточно, то лучше сейчас начать.  
– Согласна! Я даже сама тебя научу!  
Янка так многозначительно поглядела на подругу, а та хитро улыбнулась.  
– Ладно, пошли!

Обучение много времени не заняло. Вскоре Янка с лёгкостью проходила сквозь стены любой толщины. А насчёт остального – тут уж могла помочь только интуиция и знания, полученные на курсах. По перемещениям Янка тоже потренировалась – многое могла забыть, а кое-что не использовать. Когда она собрала весь полученный материал – и практический, и теоретический, то вполне готова была дать вводную лекцию в школе магии.

Вскоре они с Алиской ехали в экспрессе в Китеж, где располагалась известная школа магии. 

На вокзале было многолюдно: прибывали будущие ученики со всей страны. Такой концентрации чистой энергии Янка больше нигде не встречала. К Алиске подходили некоторые и здоровались. Оказалось – её ученики. И вопросительно глядели на Янку. Та выглядела весьма загадочно, будто знала что-то, но держала в секрете до поры, до времени. Вся эта суматоха напомнила ей киношный Хогвартс.  
– Скоро всё узнаете! – улыбалась им деканша.  
До школы добирались на тройке лошадей. Это же так по-русски, подумалось демиургу. Собственно, в таких координатах Янка и задала свой мир, вместе с Китежем. Или в почти в таких, смешав со скандинавскими чертами.

Вдали возвышался комплекс школы, утопающий в зелени, и напомнивший нашей героине царские каменные палаты 17 века. А внутри – белые сводчатые потолки и разрисованные славянскими узорами стены в длинных коридорах, а в классах – разукрашенные узорами стены, столбики от потолка до пола. И парты, старинные, деревянные, наклонные. И ни намёка на технические средства.  
– У многих так же Сила с техникой не дружат? – тихонько спросила Янка у Алисы.  
– Собственно, да. Пошли в актовый зал.  
Там нашу героиню усадили вместе с профессорами и… Маргаритой Петровной, которая являлась ещё и ректором этой школы. Неожиданно, кстати, и приятно. Хотя, собственно, она и пригласила Янку, сделав той сюрприз. Ректорша открыла новый учебный год большой вступительной речью. Закончилось всё тоже большим обедом.

2.  
Дальше Янка стояла в большом классе. На неё были устремлены взгляды молодых, начинающих колдунов и ведьм. Алиса представила уже подругу как практикующего мага.  
– Здравствуйте, ребята. Хотелось бы начать с азов, но я чувствую, что вы уже с ними знакомы, и причём давно. Тогда перейдём к делу. И простите, если начну не по порядку. В этом году вам предстоит освоить несколько новых предметов. Вас научат перемещаться в пространстве. Скажу сразу, дело это серьёзное и требует особого сосредоточения и внимательности. Ведь если вы хоть на миг отвлечётесь, вы станете существовать уже в виде атомов во Вселенной. Так что наперёд говорю и сразу – прежде, чем переместиться куда-либо, вам сперва стоит съездить туда собственной персоной и проникнуться аурой того места, слиться с местностью. Пара таких поездок упростит вам процесс перемещения в пространстве. Вы просто стоите, сначала представляете визуально то место. А потом уже подключаете все, – Янка подчеркнула это слово, – свои ощущения, в том числе и тактильные. Без этого никак. Настроившись подобным образом, предельно сосредоточившись, уже можете перемещаться.  
Янка сделала перерыв и оглядела класс. Тишина стояла такая, что слышно было шелест деревьев на улице.  
– Далее, – продолжала магичка, ходя между рядами, – материализация и изменение свойств предметов. Азы вам преподавали? Значит, вы представляете, о чём речь. У вас будет больше практических занятий, потому что в магии теория без практики – пустая трата времени. Смотрите! – Янка протянула руку и на её ладони материализовался правильной формы шар. – Здесь вы подключаете ещё и ваше пространственное воображение, как в изобразительном искусстве! – магичка подняла верх указательный палец. – Потому что без воображения, без правильного представления материализация не имеет смысла. И получится как в той песне:  
«Сделать хотел грозу,  
А получил козу,  
Розовую козу  
С жёлтою полосой.  
Вместо хвоста – нога,  
А на ноге – рога.  
Я не хотел бы вновь,  
Встретиться с той козой!»

По классу прокатился весёлый смешок.  
– По поводу же изменения свойств предметов – это просто превращение одного предмета в другой, – Янка вновь продемонстрировала, изменив шар на кубик Рубика. И поставила фигурку на учительский стол. – Главное – полное сосредоточение и внимательность. И пространственное воображение! Иначе – «Сделать хотел утюг, слон получился вдруг!».

Янка заметила, как все в классе прониклись её лекцией и как-то восторженно внимали словам. А с проходом сквозь стены дети были уже по-взрослому настроены и мотивированы. Янка на практике показала им, как это делается.  
– Вы на этот раз меняете свойства своего организма, чтобы перейти на более тонкую форму существования, но не теряя связи с изначальной вашей плотностью! В противном случае просто застрянете в стене! – с этими словами магичка сделалась какой-то полупрозрачной и прошла сквозь каменную кладку и снова вернулась в класс. И снова приобрела обычную плотность. – Ну это, думаю, к концу учебного года, как освоите анатомию и физиологию и квантовую теорию. Магия, физика, биология и даже химия и фармакология – тесно взаимосвязаны. Это управление материями, вторжение в природные процессы. И бездумно этим злоупотреблять нельзя, иначе Природа так вас накажет, что мало не покажется, и вы станете завидовать мёртвым. Простите, что так жёстко, но это правда. 

По дороге домой Янка долго молчала.  
– Я, надеюсь, не перебрала лишнего? – спросила она у Алисы.  
– Да нет, всё было классно! Ты им понравилась, кстати!  
– Надо же! – прыснула магичка, – а я боялась, как всё пройдёт.  
– Всё классно. И ученики хотели бы видеть тебя профессором.  
– Да ладно! Не, Алис, я не потяну преподавание. Не то, что это не моё, и даже не то, что у меня педагогическое образование, просто меня к другому тянет. Я писатель. Не обижайся! – и улыбнулась.  
– Да я не обижаюсь, Ян. Ты права, каждому – своё. Но ты иногда приезжай, когда захочешь. Мы всегда рады! Вернее, так – мои ученики всегда рады!  
– Хорошо! – кивнула демиург.

Интермедия  
Новой историей особенно впечатлилась Ингрид:  
– А я всё сама, всё сама учусь… Тётя Инге, это же ничего, что я не в школе?  
– Это даже в некотором роде лучше. Я тоже могу обучить тебя не хуже. Да ты и сама уже многое умеешь, Ингрид. Главное – практиковаться.  
– Проблема знаешь какая? Я там всё время одна. А если чего наворочу? Не к тебе же в ученицы перебираться… или?  
– Ну, если тебя мама отпустит.  
– Должна. Тоже ведь из-за этого переживает.  
– Хотя ты девица уже почти взрослая.  
– А с другой стороны – на престол не завтра. Да, мама и папа вечные, но править им может и наскучить…  
– Тогда тебе нужна ускоренная программа, да и погружение в обучение тоже, – проговорила Янка. – Мы с Эльзой готовы помогать тебе в этом вместе.  
– Спасибо, да можно не очень ускоренную. Мам, ты же не обиделась? Я же твои слова повторяла, правда?  
– Конечно, всё нормально!  
– Сестрёнка, как ты насчёт этого? – Янка обратилась к Анне. – Чтоб тебе не скучно было, приезжайте вместе с Ингрид!  
– Я не против насчёт Ингрид, а насчёт себя – смогу только на время. Вы же все хотели, чтобы правила я, а на деле я вечно у вас, а Кристофф на троне, – Анна хихикнула. – Да и негоже жене долго вдали от мужа быть, он у нас и так как ломоть отрезанный…  
– Вместе приезжайте! – улыбнулась старшая сестра. – Вы развлечётесь в тайной волшебной комнатке.  
– Да он сегодня еле-еле на час вырваться сумеет, тогда и развлечёмся! Трон кому, когда никого нет?  
– А время заморозить у вас? – хитро подмигнула магичка.  
– Ой, а так можно? А вообще, конечно, Ингрид, безотносительно нас ты можешь тут оставаться сколько захочешь. Яночка, между нами, ей одиноко. Здесь много сверстников с магией, даже если не школа, а там никого. С магией вообще никого, да и так дружить особо не с кем.  
– Да конечно, сестрёнка, пусть живёт! На то мы и семья! Мы всегда друг другу рады! Мы ж с Эльзочкой и у вас вон по нескольку месяцев живём! – подмигнула Янка.  
– Вот-вот, сестрички!  
– Прости вопрос, а как у тебя самой с памятью? – вклинилась чуть позже Маргит. – Ты ж при мне виделась с тёткой подруги, и говорила, что это впервые, мол, она тоже забытый персонаж, а выходит…  
– Ну вот такой я склеротик! – Янка с силой постучала себя кулаком по лбу, – старый и тупой склеротик! – и выдавила из себя улыбку.  
– Да что ты сразу начинаешь… хотя твоя ужас до чего старая мать сама хороша, да и тётка Марго тогда ничего не сказала…  
Эльза просто обнимала Янку. Печально глядя на мать.  
– Простите, – Янка обняла сестрёнку в ответ. – Может, и вправду всё позабылось из-за шквала событий?  
– Да скорее всего так… Прости тоже. Пора нам вернуться к теме о вот-вот предстоящем приёме, порталах и обещанном новом госте.  
– Вы её все хорошо знаете, – только и сказала Янка.  
И все переглянулись в ожидании сюрприза. Сестрёнка, видимо, что-то уловила в Янкиных мыслях и кивнула.

Вместо эпилога  
Янка решила открыть портал прямо в кабинете, позвав Соню мысленно.  
Та удивилась, обрадовалась и, конечно, пришла.  
– Здравствуй! – улыбнулась ей Янка.  
– Здравствуйте все, с наступающим!  
«Прости, сестричка. Но если хочешь, скажи пару слов».  
«Я же сама об этом первая заговорила, ты чудо, Яночка!»  
Эльза подошла к Соне первая:  
– Я хотела бы оставить наши разногласия в старом году!  
– Большое спасибо, ваше высочество. Очень великодушно с вашей стороны!  
– Это правда, Сонь, – Янка подошла и приобняла сестрёнку, приободряя.  
– Да зачем было бы лицемерить, я ж почувствую. Спасибо! И простите, если что было не так.  
– Мы сейчас встретим остальных и пойдём в Тронный зал, – промолвила Янка, преображаясь.  
– Ой, будет официальный приём? А разве не только друзья?  
– У нас каждый год официальный приём и поздравление подданных, – улыбнулась сияющая Янка при полном параде. – А пока – встречаем…  
Маргит открывала портал для зятя. Гости из Светлого, конечно же, справились сами. Те, кто мог открыть портал, привели с собой остальных, включая мужа самой Маргит, доктора. И сразу стало немножко тесно…  
– Пойдёмте сразу, там места больше, – радушно встретила всех её величество. 

Вскоре всей большой компанией стояли рядом друг с другом. Янка и королевская семья – перед троном, в слепящем свете роскошных люстр. Королева выигрышно смотрелась со своей семьёй. И подошла к небольшой кафедре, где произнесла привычную, ежегодную речь-поздравление.  
Подданные одобрительно шумели. Церемония была великолепной – но одновременно словно бы и такой родной, сказочной, душевной.  
Янка с семьёй и друзьями устроились в Сиреневой гостиной – хотелось всем побыть вместе. Там уже стояли накрытые столы.  
– Мы продолжаем поддерживать нашу старую традицию – собираться вместе каждый год! – объявила она.  
Все считали, что по-другому и быть не может.  
– И давайте оставим все разногласия и недопонимания в прошлом. Просто в прошлом… – и подняла бокал. – За вас, дорогие!  
«И особенно за тебя, милая сестричка!»  
«И за тебя, моя родная!»  
Все шумно одобрили тост.  
– И пусть все наши мечты сбудутся!  
– Все до одной!  
– Вы все такие сверкающие сегодня, – с улыбкой заметила Янка, оглядывая родных и близких. И посылая сестрёнкам и маме с Ингрид волны нежности.  
– Мы сверкаем, потому что делимся любовью! – заметила Маргит. – Этот процесс был, есть и будет обоюдным!  
Друзьям тоже досталось добрых эмоций.  
– И хочется отдать должное моему соавтору, без которой множества миров и пересечения с ними сейчас бы не было! Да и меня, собственно, тоже… Я не в том плане, что я твой персонаж, Сонь, а то, что ты не дала совершить мне страшный грех… И я дождалась встречи с семьёй, с моими сестрёнками, с мамой!  
Янкина семья встала и дружно прокричала:  
– Спасибо!  
Соня совсем засмущалась и не знала, как отвечать.  
– А ты не смущайся, – улыбнулась хитро Янка и намагичила подруге пожизненного счастья.  
– Ох ты ж ничего себе! Спасибо!  
– Должны же мы как-то отблагодарить тебя!  
«И у нас тоже своё пожизненное счастье, золотце!»  
«У нас – конечно, всегда и навсегда, родная!»  
– Ох, да было бы за что…  
– Есть за что! – Янка тоже приступила к трапезе. Она всем наказала не стесняться и начинать раньше неё. Ужин был, конечно, королевский.  
Янка мельком заметила, что любимая сестрёнка уже более тепло поглядывает на Соню. И это радовало. Уже ради одного этого был нужен сегодняшний вечер историй.  
«Спасибо, что вы помирились, родная!»  
«Тебе спасибо, солнышко, ты мне глаза раскрыла!»  
«Хотелось, чтобы всё плохое осталось в прошлом, родная».  
«Так и будет, золотце! На то нам даны магия и добрая воля!»  
– Пойдёмте, кое-что покажу, – подмигнула всем Янка после ужина и взяла сестрёнок под руки. – Только оденьтесь потеплее.  
Всех это очень заинтриговало.  
На улице королева вытащила какой-то хитрый предмет и выстрелила вверх. Новый фейерверк в виде единорога, летящего вперёд, впечатлил многих, расцветая в небе яркими красками.  
– Красота! – раздалось со всех сторон.  
Янка с сестрёнками стояли, обнявшись. А друзья – чуть поодаль, тоже тесной группкой. Янка махнула им: мол, присоединяйтесь.  
– Без вас, Риш, меня бы тоже не было! – сказала она.  
И все по очереди её обняли, мама – после всех.  
– А тебе я, вернее, мы с сестрёнками, жизнью обязаны! И не вини себя ни в чём! – говорила Янка маме, обнимая.  
– Спасибо, дорогая моя!  
– Тебе главное спасибо, мам! Без тебя и ничего этого бы не было!  
– Стараюсь…  
– А мы останемся такой большой семьёй! И ещё хотелось поблагодарить нашего доктора семейного, - улыбнулась королева. - Который не раз меня по кусочкам собирал!  
\- Ну что вы! - смутился тот. - Это моя работа!  
«И не расстанемся никогда, моя милая сестричка!»  
«Никогда, конечно же!»  
Этот праздник сплотил всех. Как никогда доселе.  
«И ты сияешь, золотце».  
«А уж ты как, радость моя!»  
«Это наш общий праздник. И я счастлива за тебя!»  
«А я за тебя».  
Янка переглянулась с сестрёнкой и обняла. И все на них засмотрелись. Алиска почувствовала, что срочно должна обнять Надю. Потом Янка так же наобнималась с младшенькой. Хорошо, когда у человека есть семья. И много друзей тоже. А остальное приложится.


	9. История девятая. Дурак на дороге

Пешком много не находишься, а особенно когда весь день на ногах и присесть некогда – свой транспорт не повредит. А Янка даже водить не умела. И напросилась к Сариному мужу, чтоб тот научил. А саму подругу уверила:  
– Не боись, я у тебя мужа не уведу! – грустно так сказала.  
– Да я верю! Уж кому-кому, а тебе доверю муженька с потрохами! – прыснула Сара.  
Тот тоже немного посмеялся. На том и порешили.

Ученицей Янка была прилежной, всё схватывала на лету. Вот только парковаться для неё стало проблемой, особенно задним ходом. Один раз она вазон перед домом свалила, изрядно помяв задний бампер. Потом Янка его магией исправила, как и остальное, что сворачивала по своей вине. Да ребята и не были к ней в претензии. Ездить пришлось, правда, по ученическим правам, которые временно выдали. Янка с другом исколесили все окрестности. Да и сам Ким был довольно приятным учителем и не придирался по пустякам. А Янка со своей стороны не давала поводов к претензиям. И тем более не пыталась отбить у подруги мужа. 

Теоретическую часть выучила быстро, сдала сразу. А вот с вождением пришлось бегать несколько раз. Потому как инструктор попался ей отвратный: сам из себя некрасивый, толстый, с пухлыми жирными губами, постоянно причмокивал. И норовил своими ручонками залезть куда не надо. Однажды Янка просто схватила его за руку и прошипела:  
– Слышь ты, урод! Ещё раз лапы свои протянешь, я тебе их переломаю! Это в лучшем случае! А в худшем – превращу в жабу! Ты даже не представляешь, с кем ты связался!  
До мужика, кажется, дошло. Его прямо предупреждали, что его клиентом будет ведьма, но он предпочёл пропустить предупреждение мимо ушей. Мало ли ведьм шастает?  
Несколько дней он был тихим, потом снова его прорвало:  
– Я бы предпочёл, деточка, чтобы вы мне натурой заплатили, – и ухмыльнулся эдак масляно. – Может, сговоримся? Иначе я сделаю так, что ты вообще не сдашь!  
За что снова огрёб от Янки, но уже по зубам. Колдунья остановила машину, вылезла и вытащила мерзавца за шкирку с другой стороны. И от души вмазала ему по челюсти:  
– Ты что, не понял предупреждения? Что за намёки грязные? – шипела она. – Я отказываюсь от такого инструктора! – она выкинула его барсетку из салона и, захлопнув дверь, уехала с намерением почистить машину друзей. 

Полдня она провела в гараже, мрачная и злая, отчищая салон от присутствия омерзительного типа.  
– Ян, чего случилось-то? – заглянул Ким, обеспокоенный.  
– Прикинь, один урод подкатывал ко мне с грязными намёками, – всё ещё злая, ответила магичка.  
– Это тот, кто у тебя практику принимал?  
– Он самый. Причём несколько раз лез! Я его предупреждала, но он не внял, пришлось ему по зубам вдарить. Думаю, всё ещё у дантиста лечится…  
– Позвонила бы мне, мы бы вместе вломили! – подмигнул Ким, чем поднял подруге настроение.  
– А если бы ты на работе был? – улыбнулась в ответ магичка. Они вместе закончили уборку и ушли в дом. 

Практику сразу сдать не удалось: навалилась ещё куча проблем на работе и занятия с Риной. Ей Янка тоже рассказала о противном типе.  
– Где ты его подцепила-то?  
– В полиции, где ж ещё? – Янка пожала плечами. Обе сидели на скамейке, отдыхая от занятий по магии. – Странно, что у вас тут есть такие… Знаешь, я ведь только здесь, в этом мире, решилась учиться на права. Там, где я жила, это было невозможно…  
– Понимаю прекрасно, дорогая моя, – вздохнула волшебница. – Тут-то, не считая мерзавцев, спокойней.  
– Особенно водители вежливые, Риш. Чего не хватает в прежнем мире…  
– Но ты всё ж осторожнее, ладно? – обеспокоенно предупредила Рина.  
– Постараюсь!  
Потом подруги ещё несколько времени позанимались и ушли отдыхать. 

С утра Янка уехала в заповедник на мопеде. А вот вечером домой не вернулась: её нагло подрезал бывший инструктор, которому Янка дала отвод. Несколько метров Янка старалась оторваться от идиота, но тот её настигал и прижимал к обочине. Колдунья всё равно уходила от преследования. Но однажды, разъярённый, он мощно ударил Янку, и та слетела с седла, мопед отлетел подальше. Но, к счастью, остался цел, а вот Янка отключилась, валяясь со сломанной ногой. Повезло, что это случилось недалеко от Светлого. Нарушителя задержали, а саму Янку увезли в больницу. Мопед Янкин друзья утащили в гараж.  
– Я не предполагала, что этот мстить решится, – процедила директриса. – Надо было мне его в жабу превратить всё же…  
– Мы разберёмся, Ян, – говорила Рина. – На крайняк, я ему сама вломлю, за тебя!  
– Спасибо! Но на права я сдам!  
– Подлечись сперва. Отговаривать тебя нет смысла, я думаю? – слабо улыбнулась волшебница.  
– Я привыкла бороться до последнего, дорогая подружка.  
– А я тебя поддержу! Отдыхай!

Мечту свою Янка довела до победного конца, когда сняли гипс. Хоть колдунья и прихрамывала, но получила заветный «кусочек пластика», как она сама говорила.  
Потом с помощью Кима привела мопед в порядок, даже магией чуток подновила. И… оставила Касперу. Тот, довольный как слон после бани, долго благодарил.  
– Ты осторожнее езди только, не лихачь. Миллисенте нужен целый и невредимый муж! – напутствовала Янка и напялила на приятеля мотоциклетный шлем.  
– Понял, – парень посерьёзнел вмиг.  
Янка же с подкопленных денег купила себе небольшую машину. 

Интермедия  
Эльза долго плакала над этой историей и сдавленно ругалась. Янка только обнимала сестру.  
– Надо было сразу с ним разобраться, а я дотянула, – сказала старшая.  
– Вот меня там не было… Я на меленькие кусочки расколола бы, родная!  
– Это верно, – Янка прижала к себе принцессу. – А я вот до встречи с тобой совсем почти и не пользовалась своими способностями, – и выдохнула холодный воздух.  
– А зря, милая… Хотя понимаю, не могла привыкнуть…  
– Да и считала, что одна такая… Но слава богу, таких горе-инструкторов больше нет… Вот ведь, сам ничего из себя не представляет, страшен, как смертный грех, а всё на что-то надеялся…  
– Да уж… Хорошо, что такие у нас повывелись, золотце.  
– Только вот какую цену пришлось заплатить. Но я ни о чём не жалею, солнышко, – Янка поцеловала сестрёнку. – Да и мы, родная, только познакомились заново…  
– И не говори, – и принялась осыпать поцелуями.  
– Это ещё малой кровью отделалась, если считать мои будущие… травмы, – хмыкнула Янка и ответила тем же. – Но всё уже в прошлом, сестрёнка любимая…  
– Слава Богу, слава Богу! И нам немножечко…  
– Надеюсь, больше таких дураков не будет на дорогах…  
– Я тоже надеюсь, родная, откуда им теперь взяться…  
– И другим дуракам и дурочкам тоже. Если только разборки с пришлыми принцессами, которые не поделили парня, – проговорила Янка. – Было такое дело… Постараюсь вспомнить…


	10. История десятая. Меж двух принцесс…

Непонятно, что точно произошло, но директрису позвали на почти конец. Казалось, чайки на море раскричались – так было шумно. Слова вставить было нельзя. Видимо, все это давно тлело под спудом. И вот теперь прорвалось. Директриса стояла поодаль, сложив руки на груди, и пыталась понять, кто на чьей стороне. Потом достала пистолет и выстрелила в воздух. Грохот заставил всех мгновенно заткнуться и посмотреть в её сторону.  
– Чего разорались, как на птичьем базаре?  
– Она… Она! – еле выговорила прекрасная принцесса в розовом платье. – А еще подруга!  
– Да я бы ни за что не созналась, но ты меня вынудила! – это уже китаянка в доспехах.  
– Так вы что, парня поделить не можете? – Янка упёрла руки в бока. – Кто кого у кого отбил?  
– Она призналась моему принцу!  
– Только от отчаяния, я знаю, что он тебя не бросит, Аврора.  
Сам принц стоял рядом, обалдевший.  
– Вообще-то ты мне больше понравилась, – промямлил он в адрес китаянки.  
На что даже директриса охренела, а принцессы аж потеряли дар речи от возмущения.  
– Это что, шутка?  
– Это тайное моление сердца, – изрек принц.  
– Я хотела уйти навсегда, – еле выговорила китаянка. – Теперь тем более уйду, раз я искушение.  
– Успокойтесь все! – директриса обвела присутствующих тяжёлым взглядом. – По всем правилам и текстам Аврора осталась с Филиппом. А у тебя есть возлюбленный там, дома, в Китае.  
– Вот туда-то я и собираюсь.  
– Подожди! – спохватилась вдруг Спящая красавица. – Ты уйдёшь так сразу? И каким образом?  
– А нужна ли тебе такая подруга? Как пришла, так и уйду, ногами. Никогда не боялась дальних путешествий.  
– Прости, я была неправа.  
Принц тем временем поглядывал на незнакомую ему девицу.  
– Не заглядывайся, Филя! – буркнула та ему.  
– А нужен ли тебе такой муж? – уронила китаянка, глядя в пространство.  
– Я исправлю его, – тихо ответила Аврора, опустив глазки. – Он больше ни на кого не посмотрит.  
– Разреши, я ему мозги вправлю? – спросила директриса.  
– Только осторожно, а дальше я уж любовью…  
Колдунья погрузила парня в сон и слегка «подправила ему извилину», как она сама выражалась. То есть направила все его помыслы в сторону Авроры. И разбудила. Результат был налицо. Вторая принцесса поглядывала с некоторым удивлением, будто ведьм никогда не видела.  
– А теперь и мне, пожалуйста, – попросила она. – Чтобы он мне разонравился.  
Янка кивнула и сделала небольшой отворот и Мулан, внушив отвращение к парню. Ну, не совсем отвращение, а просто безразличие.  
– Нафига вообще парней делить? – сказала она напоследок и пожала плечами.  
– Их просто мало достойных, – в свою очередь пожала плечами Мулан. – На всех не хватает. И даже когда долг, честь и профессия важнее, всё равно тянет.  
– У вас в Китае больше всего народу живёт, – буркнула Янка. – Парни долго не живут по одной простой причине – любят повыпендриваться, ввязываясь в опасные ситуации, от которых, между прочим, умирают. Поменьше выпендрёжа, побольше здравомыслия. И за здоровьем лучше бы последить: парней фиг к докторам затащишь ведь… Это про всех – достойные тоже к здоровью наплевательски относятся… и полихачить любят.  
– Это всё так. Хоть у меня и у самой мужская профессия, но так сложилось, и я не люблю быть безрассудной.  
– В этом мире особо не смотрят на гендерные различия при выборе профессий – здесь для всех равные права и возможности. А так вы правы – женщины более благоразумны.  
– Ау, девушки, я вам не мешаю? – встрял вдруг принц.  
– Иди, Аврору порадуй, а мы тут ещё пообщаемся.  
– Да, милый, пойдём.  
Они под руку удалились в тенистую часть парка, а директриса и её спутница присели на скамейку. И заговорили о боевых искусствах.  
– Я в основном или на рапирах, и на мечах могу немного. Я ж любитель, – краснея проговорила директриса. – Ну и врукопашную малость. Мне приходилось выживать в том мире, откуда я ушла. А серьёзные тренировки повторила уже только здесь.  
– Это лучше, чем сразу на войне оказаться. Но я была должна. Так что о выживании знаем мы обе не понаслышке.  
– Война – это хреново на самом деле, – кивнула волшебница. – Но в жизни многое может случиться, а поэтому надо быть готовой ко всему. Мне в жизни приходилось драться, и не раз. Но это не война, а так, стычки и мелкие конфликты. Я надеюсь, у вас всё наладится.  
– И у вас. Конечно, мы уже отстояли родину и снова отстоим.  
– Я надеюсь, – доброжелательно улыбнулась Янка. – И насчёт вас вполне уверена.  
– Спасибо, это было важно. И вообще вы очень помогли. А я даже имени вашего не знаю, а ведь хотелось бы и дружбу предложить.  
– Простите, сразу не представилась. Яна. Директор всего этого Заповедника и волшебница по совместительству. - Потом добавила как бы между прочим: – И создатель этого мира.  
– Очень рада знакомству. Фа Мулан.  
– Очень приятно! Я слышала о вашей истории что-то, смутно правда. До этого мира новости плохо доходят.  
– А уж как плохо до нашего… Что? Этот мир создан вами? Вы богиня?  
– Ну почему сразу богиня? – дико смутилась авторша. – Я сочинитель. Сама поверить не могу в реальность существования мира. Я просто писала разные истории и придумала мир, как отдушину в противовес жестокому реальному… А то, что вот так получилось, мне сказали, что у меня редкий дар, я демиург.  
– Значит, творец. Изменяете реальность… Вот потому вы так легко нам помогли, и этого я вовек не забуду.  
– Рада была помочь! – улыбнулась директриса. – Да и не трудно, в общем-то, просто помочь хорошим людям.  
– Бывают же такие замечательные люди, как вы!  
– Спасибо. Если что, обращайтесь! Хотя, как из вашего мира придёт весточка-то? У вас колдунов нет?  
– Именно в моей стране – я не встречала, но вообще бывает.  
– Ну да, у вас их маловато.  
Их беседу прервал чей-то крик: кто-то узрел летевшего Фенрира. По голосу, похоже, кричала Аврора. Сам дракон летел себе, никого не трогал. Эдакая красная огромная туша с кожистыми крыльями. Янка помахала ему, тот пустил сноп огня в ответ.  
– О, в моей стране тоже дружат с драконами, – заметила Мулан. – Если драконы разрешают.  
– Да у нас так же. Если учесть, что Фенрир – последний и единственный оставшийся. Когда он не в духе, может и поджечь, реально. А так – общительный, живёт при Замке.  
– Это впечатляет.  
– Вон вашу подругу тоже впечатлило, – улыбнулась Янка.  
– Только вот она их боится. Хорошо, что с ней защитник, какой ни на есть.  
– Это верно. Думаю, всё у них наладится. Да и у вас тоже, – улыбнулась директриса.  
– Спасибо, со временем должно. Раз вы так говорите.  
– Я не последняя инстанция во вселенной, Мулан, даже я полагаюсь на Бога, – скромно проговорила Янка.  
– Богов много, есть и не самого высокого ранга… Но я поняла вашу мысль, Яна, и в любом случае спасибо вам на добром слове.  
– В любом случае всегда рада помочь, – авторша склонила голову.  
– Я почла бы за честь считать вас своим другом.  
– Взаимно! – Янка протянула руку.  
Так и расстались в лучших чувствах.

Интермедия  
– Вот такие пироги, с котятами, – промямлила Янка скромненько так, потупив глазки.  
– Такая милая история, родная! – Эльза улыбнулась, обнимая сестричку. – И они все попали домой? А потом вы встречались?  
– Да, я их потом отправила по домам, – Янка тоже обняла сестрёнку, – бывало, встречались. Но в последнее время я так и не получила ответы на запросы и не знаю, что там произошло… не хочу думать о плохом…  
– Жаль, если так, родная…  
– Может стоит просто туда ещё раз сходить, золотце.  
– Возьмёшь меня с собой?  
– Возьму, только сперва надёжную защиту поставлю – вдруг непредвиденные ситуации, – старшая пригладила сестрёнке волосы. – И всегда закрою собой!  
– Я тоже помогу, милая, чем смогу! – и осыпала поцелуями.  
– А заодно и познакомлю, – улыбнулась Янка и ответила тем же.  
– Буду рада, родная.  
Они обнялись.  
«Я без тебя никуда бы не отправилась, солнышко».  
«Я знаю, моя драгоценная!»  
– После этих принцесс, солнышко, я нашла вас с Анной.  
– Ясно, милая. И сначала подумала – вот еще кто-то заблудился… И только потом мы все вспомнили, жаль, не сами…  
– Да я любому рада была, помня годы полного одиночества, сестрёнка. И сама тоже мало что помнила…  
– Хорошо, что твои друзья помогли тебе дождаться, моя милая сестричка.  
– И спасибо им за это! – старшая погладила сестрёнку по руке.  
– Да, я бы с радостью сказала им это лично…  
– Тогда чего мы сидим? – тихонько рассмеялась Янка. – Я бы тоже от души тысячу раз поблагодарила бы ребят… За нас с тобой, за остальных…  
– Пошли, радость!

После Светлого девчонки отправились на разведку в те края, про которые Янка недавно рассказывала. Немножко опасались того, что могли там найти… И не хватало ещё попасть под перекрёстную перестрелку, особенно втягивать в это дело любимую сестрёнку. Хотя Янка, как и обещала, сделала ей мощную непробиваемую защиту, но всё равно беспокоилась. Мало ли что там.  
Боковым зрением она узрела, да и ощутила, какого-то опасного хмыря, целящегося в их сторону, и успела среагировать, выстрелив первой. Хмырь свалился замертво.  
– Всё хорошо? Не задело? – спросила Янка и сестрёнку и какую-то не знакомую той девицу, случайно оказавшуюся поблизости. Или это наши героини очутились в нужном месте в нужное время.  
– Всё в порядке.  
– Да, да, милая…  
– Вы? – Янка сразу узнала девчонку. – Вернее…  
– Яна?..  
– Она самая. Просто я не сразу узнала – много времени прошло и… Позволь представить мою сестрёнку, Эльзу.  
– Очень приятно.  
– И мне.  
– Я много раз пыталась узнать, как дела, но натыкалась на молчание. То ли проход был закрыт, то ли ещё что…  
– Я не получала весточек, так грустно… Видимо, и правда что-то с переходами.  
– Но теперь, слава Богу, всё в порядке! Вы целы и невредимы, это главное.  
– И снова благодаря вам.  
– Мы рады, что хоть чем-то помогли, и надеемся, что удастся сделать для вас больше.  
«Ничего, что я за нас обеих, родная?»  
«Конечно, ничего».  
– Благодарю. Всё, в общем, в порядке, обычная пограничная стычка. Но если бы не вы, то мне могло бы совсем не повезти.  
– В таком случае я попробую улучшить и вашу защиту! – предложила колдунья и претворила план в жизнь. – Теперь можете не бояться шальных выстрелов.  
– О, вы и так можете! – Мулан уже просто не знала, как благодарить.  
– Немного могу. Не нужно благодарности. Главное, чтобы ваш народ был свободен и счастлив! Хотя моя сестрёнка сильнее…  
– Я тоже готова вам помогать, Мулан.  
– Рада увидеться с вами обоими.  
– Взаимно, – Янка была настороже и приморозила группку неизвестных.  
«Моя сестрёнка самая лучшая!» – успела передать Эльза.  
«Моя лучше!»  
«Мы вместе».  
«Навсегда!»  
– Ох ты ж… – Мулан выхватила лук.  
– Часто они вас достают? – принцесса оценивала обстановку.  
– Да так, постреляют иногда…  
– Надо как-то морок навести, чтобы не доставали вас больше, подождите, – гостья закрыла глаза и стала делать огромного дракона, вполне реального, чтобы напугать и посеять панику.  
– Это должно сработать. Теперь они будут думать, что на нашей стороне божества.  
– Дракон ровно настолько реальный, чтобы напугать и прожечь, если надо, и ровно настолько призрачный, чтобы не быть убитым, – промолвила Янка и обернулась на какой-то шорох сзади. Увидала только сверкавшую льдом фигурку.  
«Спасибо, родная!»  
«Как хорошо, что я успела!»  
– Вы великолепны. Обе.  
– Рады помочь!  
«Люблю тебя!» – и тут же защитила сестрёнку.  
Так они и сражались какое-то время втроём. Пока враги не закончились.  
– А нам пора. Проход теперь открыт, и я буду посматривать.  
– Буду очень благодарна.

Попрощавшись, девчонки вернулись домой.  
– Она замечательная, – подытожила Эльза. – Конечно, моя Яночка лучше всех, это даже не обсуждается…  
– Это верно, я про Мулан. А насчёт себя… Ты меня смущаешь, золотце, – Янка обняла сестренку. – Спасибо, что защитила, родная.  
«Моя сестрёнка всегда лучше!»  
– Я тебя так люблю, что словами не передать. Но ещё я очень рада, что у нас всё больше и больше отличных друзей.  
– Я тебя сильнее люблю! И их будет ещё больше, родная, – и в порыве обняла Эльзу.  
И та прижалась к её сердцу.  
– Обе мы с тобой устали, родная. Давай я уложу тебя?  
– Да, спасибо, радость!  
Потом Янка долго сидела рядом, шептала что-то нежное. Пока Эльза не уснула сладко.  
Янка поцеловала её на ночь.  
"Спокойных снов, счастье".  
А назавтра Янка вспомнила ещё историю. Было то сразу после победы над Хельгой…


	11. История одиннадцатая. Срыв

Занятия фехтованием приносили Янке хоть временное, но удовлетворение. Но однажды чуть не закончилось тем, что она хотела всё бросить к чёртовой бабушке.   
Вроде несколько дней всё шло как обычно. После тренировок нашей героине становилось немного легче, депрессия понемногу отступала. Пока в один прекрасный день Янка не предложила Саре небольшой спарринг.  
– Если ты, конечно, согласна, – смущённо проговорила авторша.  
– А почему бы и нет? – ветеринарша согласилась сразу. – Мне давно пора наверстать упущенное, да и форму терять не хочется.  
– Не щади меня, – попросила Янка.   
– Как скажешь, – хмыкнула докторша и сделала выпад.  
Янка его ловко отразила.  
…К концу стычки авторша нечаянно замахнулась и оставила глубокий порез на руке подруги. Тотчас же отбросила рапиру и, подбежав, принялась оказывать первую помощь.  
– Ну-ка сядь! – Янка стала нервной из-за своей этой ошибки. Пока лечила, старалась магией зарастить порез, директриса старалась держаться. – Прости, и все остальные тоже простите!  
А вот после ужина, подхватив тёплую куртку, выбежала из дома и куда-то ушла.   
– Что с ней?  
– Это наверно из-за того, что нечаянно меня поранила. Нет, я не сержусь, – говорила Сара. – Но Янку срочно найти надо, пока она что-нибудь с собой не сделала…  
– Ты права, – Рина сорвалась с места и ушла на поиски. За окном сгущались сумерки. Ребята пробовали звонить Янке, но где-то на втором этаже отзывался её телефон.

Она ушла далеко, вернее, уехала. Села просто на автобус, телефон с собой не взяла, потому что хотелось побыть одной. В какой именно момент она сорвалась? Янка не помнила. Но точно знала, что пора завязывать с фехтованием вообще, иначе кого-нибудь просто прибьёт в один прекрасный день. А может, она сорвалась тогда, когда вломила ведьме-выскочке? Может, тогда к ней, Янке, перешла и частичка чего-то злого? Да ну, не может быть, паранойя какая-то…   
Янка вздрогнула и резко обернулась, когда почувствовала на плече чью-то руку.  
– Рина? Прости…  
– Это ты прости, что напугала, – проговорила волшебница.   
– Я виновата, – вздохнула авторша и снова села на скамейку. – Перед Сарой особенно.   
– Не выдумывай, – Рина пыталась отговорить подругу. – Сара на тебя и не сердится. Наоборот, считает, что ты просто выложилась на работе и дико устала.   
– Ты видишь во мне что-то чуждое?  
Рина присмотрелась внимательнее, включила истинное зрение, но ничего подозрительного не обнаружила. О чём и сказала.  
– А почему это тебя волнует?  
– Я же рассказывала, когда срывалась в соседний мир, пришлось там одной выскочке вломить. Я тогда у неё часть силы забрала. И подозреваю, что и часть её тёмной половины…  
– Да нет ничего такого, Ян. Даже если и было, то благополучно стёрлось, едва ты вернулась. Ладно, не переживай. И занятий не бросай – Сара готова заниматься с тобой и дальше. Поехали домой!   
– Да, наверно, надо…  
Подруги-волшебницы рука об руку вернулись в Светлый.

Интермедия  
Наступило молчание.  
– Не хотела я, чтоб так вышло, – вздохнула принцесса.   
– Конечно же, ты нечаянно, родная моя! К тому же ты тогда была проклята.  
– Я думала, что от этой Хельги прихватила, – грустно усмехнулась Янка. – Я ж только недавно от вас вернулась…  
– И это тоже возможно… И Тень… Но ты сама точно не виновата.  
– Меня в этом же потом Рина убедила… а тогда я была под впечатлением и… ладно, мы же потом нашли друг друга… прости, что я тогда холодна тоже была с вами, сестрёнка…  
– С незнакомыми сложно иначе, мало кто умеет, солнышко.  
Янка кивнула, уставившись в камин. Потом сказала тихо:  
– Простите…  
– За что, родная?  
– За всё… Да и за слабость мою теперь…   
– Тогда и ты нас, милая…  
– А слабость не порок…  
– Вы не виноваты передо мной ни в чём, – смущённо улыбнулась Янка. – Я реально боялась сорваться и наворотить дел…  
– Все мы иногда вольно или невольно кого-то обижаем…  
– Знаете, я плохая. Потому что больше всего вам от меня доставалось…   
– Ну что ты, Яночка, это не ты плохая, это врагов у тебя много…  
– Но страдали-то вы от моих… безрассудств…  
– Да прошлое дело, золотце…  
– Теперь да. Теперь боюсь, маман рассердится, что я себе голову пеплом посыпаю…  
– И себя винить начнет.  
– Да не начну, не бойтесь, – отозвалась Маргит и погрозила Янке пальцем.  
– Ну и хорошо, мама.  
– Потом, после новой встречи с вами, сестрёнки, было уже по мелочи в бытность мою королевой…   
– Но сейчас-то – нет!  
– Да, но история вышла не очень весёлая…  
– Зато урок на будущее.  
– Да, именно… Всё зависит только от меня, дорогие…  
– А мы всегда будем рядом и поможем!  
– Спасибо. Люблю вас!  
«И мою любимую сестрёнку особенно!», – передала Янка только Эльзе.  
«А уж я тебя как!»  
…А вот что случилось перед самой встречей с потерянными сёстрами…


	12. История двенадцатая. Как под корнем мандрагоры котики гуляли…

По аллее шли двое: невысокая девушка в светлом брючном костюме и большой чёрный кот. На задних лапах. Впрочем, кого это здесь удивляло? Их тут многие знали и любили. Заповедник был населён несильно, многие просто приходили из своих миров как на курорт. Вот наперерез прошуровали какие-то гномы, один за другим. Пришлось остановиться, пропустить. А то ведь скандал устроят… Они народ работящий, но сварливый. Хотя директриса тоже не сахар порою. И гоняет персонал за маленькую веточку на аллеях, грозясь превратить в жабу. Яна этого не сделает, конечно. Но грозится убедительно.  
– Базилио, это что за осёл там? – Янка обратила внимание на какого-то действительно осла, который не понимал, где находился. Но был почему-то весьма разговорчив.  
– Понятия не имею, – мяргнул Васька. Но добавил: – Он разумный, сам, если что, скажет.  
– Я слышала про одного… болтливого осла, со Шреком ходил, – хмыкнула директриса-колдунья.  
– А похож.  
– Надеюсь, это не он. У меня нет настроения базарить непонятно с кем. Пошли, у нас ещё дела. И кто торговцев пустил? – Янка увидала справа на широкой дорожке какую-то старушку с цветочным горшком.  
– Завуалированная форма нищенства, – шепнул кот. Вышло слишком громко. Старушка сникла.  
– Я тут не ради денег.  
– Базилио, я тебя заколдую! – прошипела девушка в адрес кота. – Простите, сударыня, – извинилась перед незнакомкой. – Что это у вас?  
– Волшебное растение. Ищет хорошие руки.  
– Оно опасно, – проговорила Янка, прищурившись, – вы точно не злая колдунья? И как именуется растение? Не мандрагора ли?  
– Я уже слишком стара, чтобы быть злой. Да, она.  
Янка переглянулась с котярой. А что тот мог посоветовать?  
– Сколько вы хотите за растение? – спросила волшебница.  
– Я же сказала – я тут не ради денег. Вам отдам так.  
– Хорошо, – Янка подхватила кадку и, поблагодарив женщину, направилась в домик конторы. Лучше бы связаться с Риной и как можно быстрее. Васька поплёлся за начальницей.  
Ему очень хотелось обнюхать растение. Но даже запах подействовал на котяру как-то неадекватно – у бедного животного начались галлюцинации. Янка не успела даже ничего сказать, хотя пыталась оттащить Базилио от кадки.  
По видеосвязи директриса связалась с подругой:  
– И Сару прихвати, кажется, котяра отравился!  
Друзья явились сразу. Видимо, Рина открыла портал.  
– Чудовища! – возопил кошак и быстрее молнии ускакал на крышу. И трясся там от страха, вцепившись лапами в выступающую часть.  
– А ты где это чудо откопала? – спросила Рина, склонившись к кадке.  
– Да так, одна женщина… не продавала, а так отдала, – ответила авторша и смутилась от укоризненных взглядов.  
– Сильная вещь, если знаешь, как обращаться… Давай вдвоем осторожненько левитируем кота…  
– Да я вообще это растение первый раз вижу… Пойдём, а то у него медвежья болезнь со страху случится и он всю крышу обгадит…  
Колдуны потихоньку сняли Ваську с крыши, и котярой занялась Сара. Все с ним скоро станет нормально.  
– А теперь займёмся тобой и растением, – Рина ловко подхватила подругу под руку и повела в контору.  
– Да, это мандрагора, – подтвердила Янка. – Но я не знаю всех её свойств…  
– Я помогу изучить.  
– Спасибо. И… вы меня даже… не заругаете? – улыбнулась магичка.  
– За что?  
– Ну что я как маленькая, тащу всякую бяку домой, – прыснула Янка. – Вон, даже котяра отравился…  
– Кот сам виноват… да и не навредит ему сильно. А растение такое любой ведьме полезно.  
– Сил, что ли, придаёт магических? – Янка накрыла на стол на веранде на всю компанию. – Садитесь, чаю попьём!  
– Да, при должном уходе. Спасибо за угощение!  
– Растение с собой возьмём. На здоровье! – Хотя Янка уже давно отдельно жила, но в гости заехать всё же стоило. Гости – это всегда хорошо.  
– Знаешь, – тихонько шепнула она Рине, – мои воспоминания ранние… они больше раскрываются.  
– Это же замечательно.  
– Но пока шансы найти семью ничтожно малы. Я даже не помню, в каком из миров они живут, – вздохнула директриса и опустила голову.  
– Помочь?  
– Разблокировать память? Чем мне это сейчас поможет? Я даже не знаю, где искать. Пусть всё идёт само собой? Если Судьба смилостивится, она пошлёт мне родню. А за намерения – спасибо, подружка! – Янка с чувством обняла волшебницу.  
– Ну что ж, подруга, хорошо!  
– Прости, что расстроила тебя. Но я чувствую, что вскоре что-то случится.  
– Я тоже чувствую. Буду за тебя рада.  
– Но не бойся, я вас не покину, буду помогать!  
– Ни минуточки не сомневаюсь!

После того разговора прошла пара дней. То, что растение как-то подействовало, Янка ощутила на себе. Она нечаянно снесла ворота, когда просто открывала магией. То, что при этом никого не убило, было откровенно счастливой случайностью. Многие это видели и теперь опасливо поглядывали на директрису при встрече. Надо было учиться обуздывать. Научиться-то не проблема. Но вскоре Янку захлестнули новые события, которые перевернули всю её жизнь. Родные пришли к ней сами.  
Но они пока об этом не подозревали.

Интермедия  
– Ну вот, это, вроде, последнее, что было. Я не знаю, что случилось с тем ослом, не интересовалась. Думаю, ему помогли…  
– Осёл, думаю, не пропал, – улыбнулась Маргит.  
– Надеюсь, – Янка тож улыбнулась. – Но с воротами нехорошо вышло. Меня еще долго все боялись…  
– Все боятся неконтролируемой силы, милая, – Эльза вздохнула.  
– Мне с трудом удалось убедить людей, что я не хочу их убивать, сестрёнка, – виновато промямлила принцесса. – Потом с вами встретилась и вроде забыла про все… Даже про растение это…  
– А теперь оно где?  
– В Ботаническом саду при Управлении магии, – ответила Янка. – У него магические свойства, они никуда не делись.  
– В фоновом режиме работает на магов?  
– Да. Обычные и травануться могут, как и животные. Котяра неделю отлеживался после отравления… А я вон ворота разнесла, – Янку тихонько сжала сестренкину руку. – Удивляюсь, как я наш родной дворец не разнесла…  
Эльза погладила сестричку по руке:  
– Уберегло вот что-то…  
– Может, осознание причастности или просто здравый смысл? В любом случае, нельзя же разрушать то, что кто-то создал раньше. Хотя, кто бы говорил… – и покраснела.  
– Сейчас-то всё уже хорошо, родная…  
– Да, золотце. Пойдёмте отдыхать?  
– Конечно, пойдёмте!  
Янка с сестрёнкой в обнимку ушли в свои покои. И ещё им хотелось немного обсудить историю перед сном.  
– Яночка, я бы хотела увидеть твой цветок… Если это не опасно…  
– Завтра обязательно съездим: силы он нам придаст, это точно! – и поцеловала нежно.  
Эльза в ответ осыпала сестрёнку поцелуями, и они легли.  
Утром все были готовы и после завтрака отправились. Янка, по старой привычке, водителя брать не стала, села за руль сама:  
– Тряхну стариной. Надеюсь, права не просрочены, – и прыснула. – А то придётся от полиции удирать!  
– Ты же королева!  
– Перед законом все равны! – совершенно серьёзно ответила Янка.  
В принципе, она была права. К счастью, с правами всё оказалось в порядке.  
На дорогу ушло совсем немного времени – здесь Янка сделала дороги гораздо лучшими, чем на своей временной «родине».  
И компания зашла в сад.  
– Вот оно! – Янка подошла к кадке с мандрагорой.  
– Какое красивое!  
– Да. Это сейчас оно такое, а тогда просто ростки были, – Янка крепче приобняла сестрёнку. К ним присоединилась и остальная родня.  
Они стояли, чувствуя, как мощный поток магии течёт прямо через них.  
– Ну как вам? – к компании присоединилась и Рина.  
– Как в первый раз, помнишь? – улыбнулась Янка.  
– Да, только куда сильнее!  
– Надеюсь, он не иссякнет. Хотя у нас есть ещё места Силы. Но пусть, если что, для красоты растёт…  
– Не иссякнет. Станет только сильнее…  
– Ну и слава Богу!  
– А то ж.  
– Ну что ж, в кафешку на площади? Я угощаю! – пригласила королева.  
– С радостью! – наперебой согласились все.  
– Тогда вперёд!  
Получился замечательный то ли ланч, то ли ранний обед. Янка просадила весь запас бумажника – немалые деньги, но для родных не жалко. Заказывали всё самое лучшее.  
Даже объелись. Хотя большая часть калорий ушла в магию.  
Семья, друзья – что ещё надо для счастья? Семья, правда, не совсем полная, но это ведь можно будет исправить, да хотя бы в ближайшем будущем!  
Эта мысль закрадывалась давно, мелькала временами… но всё время мешало что-то насущное.


	13. История финальная, которая случилась уже здесь и сейчас

– Если бы мне пришлось учиться в Хогвартсе… – прищурилась Янка. – Куда бы меня определили, интересно?  
– Однозначно Гриффиндор, – мама даже не задумалась. – Для тебя же любые злодеи – как красная тряпка для быка!  
– Ну я ещё и хитрющая иногда, – она скромно так потупила глазки, – как сказали бы, хитрожопая…  
– Это не основополагающее, и поверь, тебе далеко до настоящих «себе на уме»…  
– Хочешь сказать, мне ещё умом запастись надо? Так я знаю, что мне этого не хватает…  
– Не путай, хитрость – это ум глупца. И «себе на уме» – это не умный, а хитрый и часто подлый. Главное, эгоистичный.  
– А, ты в этом смысле, – Янка подпёрла голову рукой. – И ещё, там магия примитивная против нашей, – промолвила Янка, имея в виду книги. – Это точно… Хотя у нас тут тоже некоторые не доросли. Козу в Заповеднике всё ещё не исправили. Так и скачет на пяти ногах, – прыснула Янка.  
– И, заметьте, всех учит жить, лапявка… ой, то есть копытявка, – поправилась Маргит и сама засмеялась первая. - Конечно. Они проверили алгеброй гармонию и у них все строго по законам как по нотам, и мало на что роляют душевные качества. Хотя роляют, конечно… но, например, из мертвых вернуть невозможно никого.  
– У нас бы вернули… – и внимательно посмотрела на Маргит. – Хоть откуда…  
– У нас бы для начала не дали умереть, – задумчиво протянула Маргит. – Но всяко мы ближе к нарнийцам.  
Янка кивнула.  
– Я не могу ничего менять в тех мирах, – только и сказала она, держась за руки с сестрёнкой.  
– Ты можешь создавать альтернативные, как и делают все фанфишеры, когда им что-то не нравится в оригинальных. Только вот в твоем случае все станет реальным.  
– Меня фанаты съедят, – прыснула авторша.  
– А как они съедят, если ты не публикуешься? – засмеялась Маргит. – У нас все альтернативки для себя.  
– Ну, мы иногда с Соней ещё балуемся, – призналась Янка. – Хотя я не думаю, что она выкладывает.  
– С тех пор, как ты научила ее настоящей магии, явно уж не выкладывает!  
– Вот и славно. Помню, у Роулинг такая ведьмочка интересная была, Нимфадора её звали…  
– Милая, да. Правда, имя это ненавидела.  
– Мало кто любит своё имя…  
– Ну почему же. У кого как.  
– Так я про то и говорю. Если честно, то мне эта ведьмочка нравилась… Жаль, что автор её «убила»…  
– И мне нравилась. А автор под конец столько трупов навалила, словно бы план какой выполняла.  
– Может, вытянем? – хитро прищурилась Янка.  
– Откуда, в смысле из «когда»? И с какой целью?  
– Хотя можно и не вытягивать. Да я сама не решила. Просто предложила. Если только для тех фанатов, которые хотели бы её оживить… Не обращайте внимания на мой бред…И всегда одёргивайте, если начну заговариваться…  
– Хочешь новых знакомств? – задумчиво спросила Маргит. – Фанаты-то только если наши местные оценят, кто часто бывает в Заповеднике.  
– Знакомств? – Янка пожала плечами. Она почему-то в такие моменты всегда расстраивалась, если чувствовала, что получалась хрень. – Говорю же, я только предложила. Смотри сама… Да и останутся они тут?  
– Яночка, милая, нам ты всегда можешь говорить что угодно!  
– Я знаю, но всё равно чувствую себя как-то не так, что даже перед близкими неудобно за свои слова, – смущённо улыбнулась старшая.  
– Признак хорошего, совестливого человека!  
Янка опять же смущённо кивнула и тихонько пожала руку сестрёнке.  
– Вообще тут только идиоты не останутся, – заметила Маргит.  
– Попробуем? Если можно…  
– А почему нет? Потом бы только как-то вернуть их к сыну, хотя сложно это…  
– Почему сложно? Попытаемся. Мы же колдуньи…  
– Впрочем, да, с Озмой же получилось… Это же всего лишь один из миров-отражений.  
Янка поднялась и подошла к зеркалу. За последние годы оно выполняло много раз функции портала.  
«Это же ты его создала, родная!» – передала она сестрёнке.  
«Да, милая! Всё для тебя…»  
Янка долго искала место, где обитал персонаж. И, наконец нашла, хоть и с трудом.  
«Спасибо, солнышко!».  
– Вот, кажется, здесь…  
– Сюда они попали после смерти…  
– Ну что ж, возьмём их пока сюда, – и провела рукой по поверхности, создавая портал.  
Рем Люпин и Тонкс пока ещё ничего не понимали. Даже того, что умерли.  
– Здесь вы живы, – прозвучал голос, выведший обоих из раздумий.  
– Ой… Рем, где мы?  
– Не знаю, милая… С кем имею честь?  
– Вы в лучшем мире. А мы – ведьмы, только со знаком плюс, – слабо улыбнулась белобрысая, невысокого роста, девушка. Потом она закрыла портал.  
– Нам про жизнь после смерти не так рассказывали… Хотя, может, похоже на вариант для очень хороших… А мы обыкновенные.  
– Наш мир один из магических, которому повезло, чтобы здесь не было тёмных. Имею честь представить мою матушку Маргит и сестрёнку Эльзу.  
– Очень рады знакомству, – у Рема манеры были как всегда безупречны. Тонкс же по-девчоночьи крутила головой, разглядывая всё.  
Хозяйка зажгла свет в комнате, даже не прикасаясь к выключателю.  
– Присаживайтесь, – и намагичила чай и угощения. И поймала на себе взгляд гостей.  
В их-то мире беспалочковой магией владели единицы.  
– Вижу, вы в замешательстве. У нас всё по-другому. Здесь магия идёт напрямую из сердца, нам не нужны волшебные палочки, – слабо улыбнулась Янка.  
«Думаю, не стоит им пока говорить?».  
«Чего именно?»  
– Тогда это точно рай…  
«Что мы демиурги, мам».  
– Почти. Рай создан Богом, а этот мир…  
«Может, попозже…»  
– Чья-то добрая сказка, добрее, чем жизнь?  
– Именно. И рядом с нами живут и обычные люди, кого вы называете магглами, – Янка потупила взор.  
– Так это же классно! Я вот дитя смешанного брака! – обрадовалась Тонкс.  
– Это прекрасно. Простите, не представилась сразу. Инге. Главное, научиться сотрудничать. А мы, Хранители, просто защищаем тех, кто родился без Искры…  
– Какие вы классные! А оборотней тоже защищаете?  
– Мы всех защищаем. Да я и сама… почти оборотень, – призналась принцесса. – Но я никак не завишу от Луны…  
– Ох, это вам повезло… Это вы тогда, наверно, скорее анимаг…  
– Стихийный? Так бывает? – ещё больше оживилась Тонкс. – Как я, только в животных?  
– Да, я анимаг, – отозвалась Янка и в доказательство перекинулась тут же в красивую овчарку. Гости восхитились.  
Янка вскоре приняла свой обычный облик и налила чаю.  
– А насчёт тёмных можете не беспокоиться. Им сюда не проникнуть без риска рассеяться. Барьер…  
«Мам, сестрёнка, простите, что только я говорю».  
«Да я стесняюсь, милая…»  
«А я тихо горжусь!.  
– А внутри всех повывели? Так вам и аврорат теперь не нужен?  
– Мы сами Хранители и авроры, – улыбнулась Янка. – А на избавление от тёмных нам понадобилось несколько лет.  
«Понимаю».  
– Всего несколько? Вы и правда круты!  
– Я не одна, мы все, маги и Хранители. И… – Янка поглядела на маму и сестру. – некоторые – демиурги… Ну не только Тёмные покушались, ещё и сам Дьявол…  
– Ого! Значит, он не просто маггловская фигура речи…  
– Не просто… Да и мы – не просто маги, – вдруг улыбнулась Янка. – Наша семья правит этим миром много лет…  
– Прикольно! А так запросто держитесь…  
– Ну, я же не всегда была принцессой, королевой… Я успела побыть и обычным магглом, – смутилась Инге. – А вот мои родные – были и королевами, и принцессами, да и продолжают оставаться волшебницами.  
– Волшебная жизнь…  
– И не говорите…  
«Мам, а теперь ты скажи».  
«Про то, как я у них преподавала? Рем сам сейчас вспомнит… или ты про что?»  
«Они же не знают, что они персонажи».  
«Этого им лучше и не знать…»  
«Хорошо».  
Янка хитро посматривала на Маргит.  
– О, сударыня, а я вас припоминаю, – и правда обратился Люпин к Маргит. – Вы у нас как-то преподавали маггловедение. Жаль, недолго.  
– Ну, я много где была. А то, что недолго, на то были причины, – ответила та.  
– Понимаю…  
– Не знаю, обрадую вас или нет, но вашего главного врага уже давно нет в живых, – сообщила вдруг Инге.  
– Давно? Но мы только что погибли в битве за Хогвартс…  
– На самом деле прошло много лет. Для вас время остановилось…  
– И наш сыночек уже взрослый?  
– Скорее всего да. Если вы хотите, можем к нему отправить.  
– Как призраков? Или портреты?  
– Вас, собственной персоной!  
– Там все с ума сойдут…  
– Или его сюда. Но для него всё будет сном…  
– Это милосерднее для психики, пожалуй…  
– Так и сделаем – пока что это в наших силах. А вы, если хотите, оставайтесь.  
– Мы бы с радостью!  
– Вас никто не гонит! Здесь места хватит всем! А пока – сделаем вам сюрприз…  
Принцесса снова приблизилась к зеркалу вполстены и начала ловить картинку. Супруги неверяще замерли. Проявилось изображение и остановилось на искомом. Рука принцессы потянулась сделать портал.  
– Вы тоже будете помнить его как сон…  
– Вам виднее…  
– Или вы хотите его помнить?  
– Сны мы тоже помним…  
– В любом случае будем помнить и будем благодарны.  
– Можете позвать его, – сказала им Янка.  
– Тедди! Мальчик мой!  
Какой-то парень оглянулся и замер, не веря своим глазам:  
– Что?! Это вы?! Но как?  
– Мы в лучшем мире, малыш. И вот нам позволили поглядеть на тебя…  
– Вытяните его сюда, – шепнула супругам принцесса. – Потом подправим ему память!  
– Как вы?  
– Скучаем! А так лучше всех!  
– Если бы можно было… хотелось бы… Но, наверно, нельзя…  
– На минуточку можно! Только никому не рассказывай, как будто это просто сон…  
Рем протянул руку, свободно прошедшую через барьер. Тед ухватился за неё и медленно перешёл границу. На той стороне он увидел родителей, живых. Или ему так казалось…  
Хотя обняли, расцеловали… Они были в зале одни: хозяйки деликатно удалились, дав время им побыть с сыном.

– Так трогательно… Моя Яночка молодец!  
– Спасибо, что поддержали, – Янка обняла сестрёнку и маму. Монаршие особы сидели тихонько в тронном зале. – Как обычно, хотелось исправить несправедливость…  
– Это правильно!  
– Обожаю вас!  
– И я вас обеих!  
– И я!  
– Пусть они поговорят, не будем им мешать, – прошептала Янка.  
«Надо бы и нам наших призвать, сестричка».  
– Да, давно мы не решались снова… – Эльза ответила даже вслух.  
– Или считаете, не стоит их тревожить?  
– Я думаю, соскучились. Только тогда нам надо всем в Эренделл. Как без Анны-то ритуал проводить? Да и внучку они, кажется, вот так вот близко еще не видели…  
– Ну тогда домой съездим, как с этим делом закончим…  
– Обязательно, давно пора, милая.  
Янка послала обеим волну нежности.  
– Вот только мы оставим Совет вместо себя…  
– Ненадолго можно.  
Янке с двух сторон ответили тем же.

Сколько они просидели так втроём, неизвестно, но двери распахнулись и в залу вышли новые знакомые. Все трое… И оглядывались.  
– Тедди, вот эти добрые волшебницы нам помогли! Они здесь правят!  
– Благодарю вас! – срывающимся голосом проговорил юноша. – За возможность встретиться с родителями!  
– Всё отлично, – только и смогла ответить белокурая девушка в синем платье. – Но вы не должны ничего рассказывать. Хотя, вы будете воспринимать произошедшее как сон.  
– Да не буду я рассказывать, не поверит же никто! Родители уже предупредили.  
– Ну вот и отлично! – кивнула принцесса. И не преминула ляпнуть: – Привет Гарику!  
– Передам, хотя это только мама могла бы так фамильярно…  
– А в нашем мире многие фанаты! Удачи вам! – Янка снова активировала портал.  
– И вам! До свидания!  
Тедди с той стороны видел только несколько светящихся фигур. А наши герои со своей стороны – всех его друзей… И запоминали, что лучше всяких фотографий. А супругам наши колдуньи сказали:  
– Оставайтесь и занимайтесь тем, чем занимались там у себя – магией!  
Те были только рады. Пристанище на первое время им тоже предоставили.

Потом, оставшись наедине, сестрёнки тихонько шептались.  
– Ты прости, что я только говорила, – повинилась старшая.  
– Я бы все равно слов не нашла, все хорошо, родная!  
– А наших близких мы всё равно вызовем, сестрёнка, – Янка приобняла принцессу. – Мы все соскучились по ним! – и поцеловала.  
– Обязательно! – и расцеловала в ответ.  
– Не знаю, что на меня нашло нынче. Но всё обернулось как нельзя лучше. С вашей помощью! Другие бы просто посмеялись…  
– Не над чем тут смеяться, родная!  
Вместо слов Янка уткнулась сестрёнке в плечо.  
«Прости, не знаю, что со мной».  
«Переживаешь, как всегда, не надо, милая».  
«Не могу по-другому. Всё время боюсь облажаться».  
«Мы же всегда рядом, милая. И поможем!»  
«Я знаю, солнышко. Завтра отправимся домой, вместе с мамой и Ингрид».  
«Наконец-то все вместе!»  
Девчонки пошептались ещё немного и заснули. Утром же рассказали племяшке о своих планах.  
– Поехали с нами. Тем более, столько лет прошло…  
– Да, наконец-то!  
– Тогда вперёд!  
И они отправились в Эренделл. Янка хотела принять свой допинг, чтобы дойти до кондиции, но встретилась с маминой выразительной фигурой из трёх пальцев.  
– Нельзя колдовать под градусом! Вот после сама с тобой выпью!  
– Да поняла уже, – промямлила принцесса. – Пошли к остальным!  
– Пошли!  
– Вы готовы? – спросила Янка-Инге сестёр и племяшку.  
– Да!  
– Ну что ж, приступим.  
Все посерьёзнели и сосредоточились. И увидели, как над ними в небесах проступают родные лица. Осталось немного поднатужиться и вытянуть их сюда. Это тоже получилось.  
– Как же давно мы не виделись… – почти плача проговорила королева.  
– Это моя вина, тетушка. Я боялась, что потревожим вас…  
– Никогда вы нас не потревожите, вечность коротать бывает тоскливо…  
– Здравствуй, сестрица! – подошла и Маргит.  
– Здравствуй, я скучала…  
– Я тоже. Вы выглядите счастливыми…  
– Мы обрели покой, это главное…  
– И всё ещё любите друг друга… И это здорово!  
– Мы и тебя любим… как и стоит любить дорогую сестру…  
– Да и я вас…  
Остальные проследили взгляды родителей в сторону Ингрид.  
– Когда мы виделись последний раз, Ингрид была еще малышкой. Теперь она королева! – сообщила Янка, когда девчонки закончили обниматься с тётей и отцом.  
– И отличная, судя по всему, королева! Молодец, малышка!  
– Отличная! – кивнула Янка.  
– Вы молодцы все, вы ее такой вырастили…  
– Мы и дальше будем помогать! – заверили старшие.  
– Мы всегда вместе, даже когда физически нет!  
Все снова переобнимались. Ни одной минуты не хотелось потратить зря… Сама Янка испытывала довольно сложные чувства.  
«Яночка, что ты?..»  
«Устала немного, но это ничего, солнышко. Сейчас шоколаду поем и всё хорошо будет».  
«Слава Богу, если так. Сейчас намагичу тебе, родная».  
«Спасибо, солнышко!». – Янка разделила плитку с девчонками. Сразу стало легче.  
– Если бы я вернулась домой раньше… Гораздо раньше… вы бы остались живы! – проговорила Инге королю с королевой.  
– Уж от тебя это никак не зависело, милая!  
– Ну, может быть, – ответила Янка и кивнула.  
– Уж кто и виноват – так я, – сникла Маргит.  
– Хорош уже посыпать голову пеплом, – Инге приобняла колдунью. – Что было, то было…  
– Так ты ж в этом плане вся в меня! Вот и узри себя со стороны!  
Янка опустила взор, типа скромная.  
– Ну, надеюсь, чаще будем видеться. Если вы там заскучаете, всегда можете дать нам знак, – добавила принцесса и улыбнулась.  
– А можно? Хорошо, мы попробуем!  
– Всегда можно!  
– Это замечательно!  
– Вместе мы – одно целое! И неважно, кто и что совершил в прошлом. Оно – прошлое. А нам надо жить настоящим!  
– Это мудрые слова, дочка.  
– В настоящем нам вас очень не хватает!  
– И нам вас в вечности!  
– Если бы я могла сделать вас бессмертными… если вы хотите… – Инге оглянулась на остальных.  
– Мы же уже вечные…  
– Не так выразилась… Я могла бы навсегда оставить вас здесь!  
– Ты в самом деле такое можешь? И не испугаешься?  
– Я попробую! Просто доверьтесь! – Инге закрыла глаза и сосредоточилась. Потом зашептала то ли молитву, то ли заклинание. То, что всё получилось, она поняла, когда мощно прогремел гром, перепугав всех местных жителей.  
– Ну ты даёшь! – Маргит обнимала сестру, но обращалась к дочке.  
– Ну, вот так вот, – та скромно улыбнулась и присела на камень, побледневшая.  
– Яночка, все в порядке? Ты же даже толком не восстановилась…  
– Всё хорошо, сестрёнка. Хотелось сделать главное дело своей жизни, – сонно пролепетала Инге. – Нам же всем хотелось быть вместе, одной семьёй…  
– Неужели же теперь правда так и будет? Ты великая волшебница, Яночка!  
– Так и будет! Насчёт великой – это ты загнула, милая, – Янка обняла сестрёнку.  
– Но ведь не каждый может, и тем более не всякий решится…  
– Может быть. Но я вынуждена вас огорчить – я должна уйти, – Янка встала, пошатываясь. Постепенно, но она начинала замерзать. – Простите меня!  
«И ты, родная. Прости, солнышко!».  
«Я за тобой, я помогу!»  
«Это моя цена, сестрёнка!» – это были последние слова Инге. Вскоре на площади стояла просто сверкающая фигура.  
Эльза зарыдала, обняла ледяную статую – сестричку, надеясь растопить лед любовью к ней…  
– Что? Почему? – встрепенулась тётушка.  
– Такое волшебство даром не дается, – покачала головой Маргит. – Теперь наша очередь спасать ее. Всем, и магам, и не магам. Всем, кто любит ее.  
– Мы должны это сделать! Но кроме тебя и Эльзы здесь магов больше нет, – проговорила Ингрид.  
– Эй, а ты сама? Да и остальные члены семьи тоже смогут внести свою лепту! Высшая магия – это сила любви! Ею Яночка вернула вас, а теперь мы все должны отдать долг!  
– Я про себя и не забывала. Я всегда готова! Давайте все вместе!  
Они окружили Янку-статую, как новогоднюю елку, и крепко держались за руки. Времени прошло не очень много, пока начали проявляться Янкины черты. И постепенно лед совсем исчез. Инге, бесчувственная, упала на руки близких.  
– Теперь ей надо как следует выспаться, – проговорила Маргит. – Она жива…  
– Я знала, что ничего не случится! – выдохнула Ингрид.  
Король отнес дочь на руках в ее покои. Большая компания переместилась во дворец.  
– Тебе тоже бы отдохнуть, – Ингрид приобняла Эльзу. – На тебе лица нет…  
– Лягу рядом с сестренкой и вместе отдохнём!  
Остальные долго смотрели вслед принцессе. Ингрид, как маленькая, припала к матери. Маргит же тихо переговаривалась с сестрой.  
– Все же будет хорошо? – спрашивала та. – А то ж все всегда из-за меня! Ни родить, ни выжить, воскреснуть и то без проблем не получается!  
– Конечно, будет хорошо! Янка этим волшебством все грехи на себя взяла, они сгорели в ней! – заверила Маргит.  
– Вот это да!  
– Не знаю, как это у неё вышло, но это так. Не думай больше о прошлом.  
– У нее еще не то может выйти! Хорошо.  
– Главное – теперь ты… вы с нами! – проговорила Маргит. 

Янка постепенно пришла в себя и открыла глаза.  
– Яночка, родная! – Эльза кинулась ее целовать.  
– Прости, что заставила тебя страдать, – Янка обняла сестрёнку.  
– Ничего, ничего… – и только плакала и обнимала.  
– Теперь наши близкие снова с нами, навсегда! – Янка обнимала сестрёнку. – А потом мы кое-куда сходим! – она имела в виду уничтожить надгробия, которые уже были не нужны.  
– Ты восхитительна, Яночка!  
– Ты ещё больше! Ну, в смысле – ещё восхитительнее! – Янка поцеловала сестрёнку от души. – Потому что моя любимая сестрёнка!  
– Но я бы не смогла сотворить такое великое чудо!  
– Зато ты вдохновила меня! Я сделала это ради всех нас! – обняла сестру Янка.  
Они долго стояли, прижимая друг друга к сердцу.  
– К этому всё должно было прийти, родная. Пошли ко всем?  
– Да, пошли! Конечно, должно было… только я боялась думать, что это возможно…  
– Теперь есть я, и ты всегда можешь попросить меня о помощи, солнышко!  
– Конечно, милая! Но и ты тоже обращайся!  
– Обязательно!  
Обнявшись, сестрёнки спустились к общей компании. И сразу же вписались… будто и не было этих лет.


End file.
